Sands of Time
by Winged Shinobi
Summary: The Prelude to Secret Eternal Love. Basically, the life of Pharaoh Atemu from when he was a little kid. He has this servant that was born on the same day as he was. Who is she? I dont know... Try reading if you want to know. COMPLETE! YamiOC
1. Laughing Newborns

Atemu's Queen:  hi everyone this is my second romance/angsty ficcy!!!  I'm still new to fan fiction so be nice to me…

Yami:  ::reads the title::  "Sands of Time"…  the prequel to "Secret Eternal Love"…..

Atemu's Queen:  yeah you tell 'em pharaoh…now say my disclaimer….

Yami:  ahem!!  Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Atemu's:  GREAT!!!! NOW ENJOY!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Pharaoh Akunumkanon!!!  You must come quickly!!"  cried Shimon.

            The short old man rushed the pharaoh to where the queen was.  When they entered the room, the queen lay in bed exhausted.  The queen's strength waned after all the labor she went through just to bear a small child.  So there she laid, waiting for her husband, waiting to pass on to the afterlife.  The child was really small for a baby, it lay asleep in the queen's arms.  Akununkanon ran to the queen's side, and held her hand.

            "You should be proud Akunumkanon… I was finally able to bear a child…" said the queen weakly.  She took a breath and stared at her newborn.  "It's a boy…don't worry about a name…I want to call him Atemu."

            "You should not move, let alone speak, your exhausted…you should rest…"  said Akunumkanon.

            The queen sighed slowly and said, "Present Atem to the people, he shall be a great king just like you someday…"

            "Your weak right now…you need to rest…." 

            The queen's eyes began to tear, she stared at her husband for a moment.  He stared back at her.  It took about a minute or so for Akunumkanon to figure out what was going to happen.  She was ready to die.

            "No, you must not die!!  Not yet!!" cried Akunumkanon, "You must live to see your son Atem grow!!"

            "You have to let me grow, my job in this world is done."  Said the queen, "I bear the next pharaoh for our kingdom.  Don't worry…I will watch him grow…in the afterlife…"

            With those final words, the queen took her final breath and passed on to the afterlife.  Akunumkanon leaned towards her and gave his wife a final kiss on the forehead.  He then turned to the child who finally woke up.  Shimon ran towards the pharaoh's side to see the child. 

            "Bless my heart!!  Crimson red eyes like the sun on a sunset!!  This a miracle my lord, a blessing of Ra!!"  exclaimed Shimon.

            "Atemu…" whispered Akunumkanon, "You shall walk the pyramids someday…"

            "The pharaoh's successor has been born!!"  yelled Shimon, "Quickly Akunumkanon!!  You must present the newborn prince to the people!!!"

            Akunumkanon carried his son to the balcony to present to the people.  The small child took a small glance at the golden pendant that was around the pharaoh's neck, the Millennium Puzzle.  Akunumkanon noticed his son staring at it.

            "Ah.  You shall inherit that when you become pharaoh, my son, but now the people of Egypt shall greet you."

            They reached the balcony, where the whole city gathered to see the new prince.  Akunumkanon watched the people wait eagerly to see the prince.  He lifted his son so that all could see the tiny baby.  He cried out to his people, "People of Egypt!!  I give to you the future pharaoh!!  Behold Prince Atemu!!!"  The people cheered and welcomed him to the world. 

            As the people cheered for their prince, another child has been brought into the world.  Somewhere near the palace, inside of the servant's sanctuary, home of the palace servants, a baby girl was born. 

            "Miss Yukina look!!  It's a girl!!"

            The one called Yukina was lying in bed.  She too bore a child, a baby girl.  All the labor tired her out.  Now she was lying there, with her newborn daughter beside her.  A young girl with brown hair came up to Yukina.  This young girl was Yukina's sister, Miu. 

            "Miss Yukina…" said Miu.

            Yukina smiled at Miu and said, "How many times must I ask you not to call me 'miss'?  You are my sister, so why don't you call me by my own name??"

            "Yukina, what are you going to call her?"  asked Miu.

            Yukina sat up from the bed ; she began to regain her strength.  For one moment, she stared at a bracelet, which was on her right arm.  The bracelet was given to her by her husband, a man called Takanori. 

            "Miss Yukina?"  asked Miu once more.

            "Takanori and I have already found a name." Said Yukina.

            "Yukina…Takanori is…"

            "I spoke to him that night, before he died." Said Yukina, "When I told him I was pregnant, he rejoiced.  He said that if it was a boy we would name him Hiro, and if it was a girl we would name her Rena.  So in memory of Takanori…I name my daughter Rena…"

            "Rena…. That's a pretty name…" said Miu.

            As the two servants watched Rena fall asleep, Pharaoh Akunumkanon entered the Servant's Sanctuary holding Atemu.  Both Miu and Yukina bowed down to the pharaoh.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon gave a gesture meaning that they could up.  He looked to the bed from where Yukina was lying down, and saw the baby Rena.

            "Yukina, when did you bear this little girl?" asked Akunumkanon.

            "Just today my lord." Replied Yukina, "Her name is Rena."

            "Rena…so you gave her the name that Takanori wanted."

            Yukina flinched when he mentioned Takanori's name.  She asked him, "Takanori told you about my child?"

            "Takanori was a brave man.  He fought and died for his people." Said Akunumkanon gravely, "He shall watch your daughter grow in the afterlife."

            Miu looked at the pharaoh.  She had a puzzled look on her face.  She wondered why the pharaoh himself would send greetings to her older sister who was a mere servant in the royal palace.  She looked at him from head to toe, and noticed that he was carrying a small child about Rena's age.  The child was fast asleep in his large arms.  Akunumkanon noticed she was looking at his son and smiled.

            "Yukina, Miu you serve me valiantly." Said the pharaoh, "I shall give the two of you a break.  Yukina, you must be very tired after all that labor, you can return to work anytime you wish.  After all, you have a daughter to raise am I not correct?  And Miu, you must aid your big sister, she needs your help."

            "My lord!"  said Yukina, "Thank you so much!"

            "Anyway, I want you to meet my new son, Atemu." Said the Pharaoh, "The queen passed away after bearing him, so I have to raise him alone.  Bring Rena to the newborn's chamber, you can take care of Rena there.  I shall take my son there as well, Mahado shall take care of him."

            "Thank you your grace." Said Yukina, "I am forever in your debt."

            Pharaoh Akunumkanon left the Servant's Sanctuary, and brought Atem to the newborn chamber.  There was a young boy waiting for him, a boy by the name of Mahado.  Akunumkanon gave his son to Mahado, and ordered him to take care of him.  Mahado gave him a nod, and his word for protecting the young prince.  The pharaoh then left the room, to return to his duty.

            Very shortly, Yukina and Miu entered the room with Rena.  They spotted Mahado who gave them orders from the pharaoh.

            "Miss Yukina, the pharaoh has asked me to put Rena and Prince Atemu in the same bed area.  Because of so many newborns in the palace, there is limited space, so the pharaoh wants Rena and the prince in the same area."  Said Mahado.

            "Thank you Mahado." Replied Yukina.  She walked over to where the little prince lay.  This time he was wide-awake, but he didn't cry.  He just lay there staring at Yukina with his crimson purple eyes.  Yukina placed Rena next to him.  Rena began to move a little, resulting in her awakening.  Everyone just stood there staring at Atemu and Rena, who were staring at each other.  Then Atem crawled towards Rena, and touched her face.  Rena smiled and touched his face. 

            "This is strange…" said Miu, "I thought that they would cry but…"

            They were playing with each other.  Two babies, born on the same day, are playing with each other.  One a servant, the other a royal prince.  When a baby is born they all expected for it to cry, but these two babies are laughing. 

            "But…they're both…" said Mahado, "laughing…"

            "Strange…" said Yukina, "Very strange."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen:  ahhhh how sweet…

Yami: laughing newborns…that's a new one…

Atemu's Queen:  well if you read this then I need a review!!! So person, go review!!!!

Yami: why are you calling the readers persons??

Atemu's Queen: …….


	2. 7 Years Later

Atemu's Queen of Egypt: yay!! Thank you people!!!  I give my thanks to black mage of sea 13!!!!! 

Yami:  well what are you going to update today?

Atemu's Queen of Egypt: ahem…disclaimer please.

Yami: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own yu-gi-oh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Rena where are you!!" yelled Yukina.

            Five years have passed since the birth of Atemu and Rena.  They became good friends ever since then.  Rena was finally old enough to become a servant in the royal palace. 

            "Rena!!"  yelled Yukina again.

            Yukina ran through the whole royal palace to find her daughter, until she reached the garden where she found Rena playing with one of the subjects of the palace.  Now that Rena was a little older, she had amazing brown eyes, and short brown hair.  Her playmate was Mana, one of the subjects of palace.  Mana was preparing to become a magician. [ Mana looks like the Dark Magician Girl ] 

            "There you are!!"  said Yukina with a sigh of relief, "I've looked everywhere for you!!"

            "Mom!!"  said Rena with joy, "Do I get to work now??"

            "Yes you do, Rena." Said Yukina, "You are now an official servant of the royal family.  You would be very surprised of your servant duty though."

            "Come on!! Tell me Mommy!!" said Rena excitedly.

            Yukina smiled and laughed.  She knelt down and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Rena, you are now in the direct servant of Prince Atemu."

Mana looked at Rena and smiled.

"Wow!! Rena you're Prince's servant!!!"  exclaimed Mana.  She held Rena's hands and danced with her around the garden.  Mana was a cheerful person.  She was the second person that made friends with Rena.  She also possessed a hidden talent for the sacred art of spellcasting.  In other words, Mana has qualities that can make her become a powerful magician.

            "Rena, I'll show you to the Prince's chamber." Said Yukina, "Come with me."

            Rena nodded and skipped towards her kind, loving mother.  She looked back at Mana who waved cheerfully at her.  "I'll see you later Rena!!"  said Mana.

            Rena waved back at Mana.  Then Yukina, held Rena's hand, and guided her through the large and beautiful corridors of the palace.  To Rena, it seemed to take forever just to see her best friend's chamber.  They kept on walking until they reached a big door.  On the door was the famous symbol of the millennium items.  Yukina knocked on the door hard.  Inside the chamber was the Prince Atemu.  When he heard the knocking, he turned towards the door.

            Atemu thought to himself, "Oh the new servant is here.  I hope they're better than the other one.  He walked slowly towards the door and opened it.  He found Yukina and a shy Rena standing in the doorway.  "Oh Miss Yukina, Miss Rena!!  Come in!!"  he said excitedly.

            Yukina nudged Rena into the room.  Rena slowly walked in followed by Yukina.  Prince Atemu was standing there smiling at Rena.  Rena stared at his crimson violet eyes, and his angular, multicolored hair.  She thought it looked strange, but yet cute in a way.  Atem smiled at Rena and asked her, "Rena, are you my new servant?"

            Rena replied, "Y…yes."

            "Rena I'm sure you need no introduction to the young prince.  My prince, I must have a word with Rena before I leave her.  May I?"  asked Yukina.

            Atemu nodded and replied, "Certainly."

            "Very well then.  Rena?" 

            Rena followed her mother outside of the room like a docile dog.  Yukina brought her to a corner in one of the many corridors.  She suddenly had a serious look on her face.  Rena wondered what was going on.  She noticed a man clad in a white robe passing by.  He had a golden eye in the shape of the symbol that was on the Prince's door.  He had a serious look on his face.  This man was one of the Priests that served Pharaoh Akunumkanon.  His name was Akunadin.  Akunadin had high connections to the royal family, for he was a member of it himself.  He was Akunumkanon's younger brother.  [He looks like Malik's Dad] For a moment he stopped and glared at Yukina and then to Rena.  He smirked and asked Yukina, "Not wandering off are we?"

            "No sir, I am merely leaving instruction to the Prince's servant." Replied Yukina, "It is my duty as a sacred servant to…"

            Akunadin cut her off, "Even if you are a sacred servant to the pharaoh, you shall not speak out of turn.  Maybe the pharaoh treats you like an equal, but to me I see nothing but a ragged widow and a little girl."

            "Sir…if I may, I am on a tight schedule, and I must leave this girl with the prince.  I have to prepare something for the pharaoh very soon." Said Yukina with her head down.

            "Very well.  On your way." Said Akunadin.

            "Yes sir." Said Yukina.

            Akunadin walked away.  Rena didn't like him that much.  He was mean to all the servants in the palace.  Yukina turned to Rena and knelt down on one knee. 

            "Rena, listen to me.  You must now follow orders from Prince Atemu now."  Said Yukina, "You must not leave the palace without my supervision.  Don't worry if you have a hard time; everyone does on their first day.  You must not speak to the prince unless he wants you to speak to him.  Now you remember the routines I taught you?"

            "Yes mom." Said Rena.

            "Good now I'll leave you with the prince." Said Yukina.

            Yukina lead Rena back into the Prince's chamber.  Where Atemu eagerly waited.  Rena went inside and looked back at her mother.  "Go on." Yukina shut the door behind Rena.  She looked at the prince who was her best friend.  Rena was happy that she got to be with him, but yet sad that she could never talk to him.

            "Rena, what's wrong?" asked Atemu

            "Oh…nothing…its nothing."  Replied Rena briskly.

            "You look upset, is something wrong?" 

            "Its nothing really."  Said Rena, "Nothing at all."

            "Did Mr. Akunadin pass by?"  asked Atem.

            "Y..yes…" said Rena sorrowfully.

            "Mr. Akunadin is a very grumpy guy, you shouldn't take what he says so seriously."  Said Atem, "He treats everyone except for my father and the other priests like that."

            "Anyway…" said Rena, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

            "Nope there's nothing here that needs cleaning." Said Atem, "Hey, why don't we go down to the garden? Mana's down there isn't she?"

            "Yes, I was with her a while ago."

            "So lets go!!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen:  isn't it lovely, first I write about laughing babies, and now….hey pharaoh, what did I write about this time??

Yami:  A servant and a prince that are best friends, a hyper magician girl, and a grumpy monk.

Atemu's Queen: ah yes.  There's a lot more characters that need to be introduced. Wanna know who they are?  I need reviews.

Yami:  lets see…Mahado… Shimon…

Atemu's Queen: **BAKA!!!! ::hits Yami on the head::  don't spoil it!!!!**    


	3. Atemu's Faithful Guardian

Atemu's Queen: woo!!! More reviews!!!

Yami: ::reads off paper:: I would like to give my thanks to Matsu Shindou, Coffeelover815, Mitsune, Black mage of sea 13, Pharaoh's Angel, Otita's Girl, and also cwthewolf!!!

Atemu's Queen: thank you so much!!!!! ::sniffs::

Yami: ……………..

Atemu's Queen: ahem….Yami? Disclaimer?

Yami: oh!! Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own yu-gi-oh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem kindly escorted Rena to the garden where Mana was. She was standing by a tree that bore beautiful fruit on its branches. It was obvious that she wanted to have a taste of it. She noticed Atemu and Rena, so she waved to them, and they waved back to her.

Mana, called out to them, "Rena! Prince! Over here!"

Atem and Rena ran to Mana. Mana was smiling like always. You would hardly see her upset. Mana then turned to the tree, and tried to reach for some fruit. Atemu noticed that she was to short to reach the branches, so he pulled one off for her.

"Here you go Mana." Said Atem as he gave the fruit to her.

Mana was filled with thanks, "Thank you prince!!"

Just then another young boy walked into the garden. It was another good friend of Atem, Rena and Mana. It was Mahado. [He looks like the Dark Magician] Ever since Atemu's birth, he has always been a loyal and faithful servant. But most of all, he was a close friend.

"Ah, Mahado!" greeted Atem.

"Prin…"

Suddenly, Mahado's mind was drawn to something else. He stared at the tree. For a moment, he noticed something was moving in one of the branches. Mana stared at Mahado with wonder. She thought he was acting very strange. Rena also wondered what was on Mahado's mind.

"Mr. Mahado?" asked Rena, "What is it??"

Mahado finally had a clear view of what lay hidden in the trees. It was a deadly poisonous serpent. It was about to attack the young prince. "Prince!!" cried Mahado. He darted for the serpent and got bit on the arm. He saved his prince, but his body payed the price of protecting him.

"Mahado!!" cried Atem, "Are you all right??"

Mahado felt a sharp pain in his arm. The poison was quickly penetrating his body. It drove him to become very numb. Atemu ran to Mahado's side.

"Mahado, give me your arm."

Mahado obeyed his prince, and gave Atem his arm. Atem looked at wound on Mahado's arm, and placed it by his mouth. He began sucking the poison out of Mahado's body.

"Prince what are you doing?" asked Mahado, "Why is a future pharaoh such as yourself helping one of your own servants?"

Atemu looked up at Mahado and explained to him, "Blood is running through your veins, am I not correct? You see, there is also blood running through my veins as well. Even if I am a prince, and you are an apprentice magician, we are still the same."

"Prince….thank you…"

It took about five minutes for Atem to get all the poison out of Mahado's system. After all that mess, the four of them took a walk around the palace. For Rena, walking through the palace was like a grand tour of her work space. They spent the rest of the late afternoon in the Prince's chamber. The chamber itself was a fairly large space for a young seven year old prince. It was large enough to fit two families from the Servant's Sanctuary.

The four friends were out on the Prince's balcony, looking out towards the distance. The evening sky lit up the sky with a blaze of crimson orange. If you were to look at the city from the balcony, it would look as if the city itself would be engulfed in flames. Rena never saw anything like it.

"Wow…its pretty…" said Rena.

"You don't get to see the sun set from this view from the Servant's Sanctuary, do you Rena?" asked Atem.

"No. All I see from the sanctuary is a sky of crimson orange." Said Rena.

"Well, Rena, now you've seen the sunset from a great view!!" said Mana.

"Now that your in the service of the prince," said Mahado, "You can always see a sunset just like this."

"You can all come up here anytime you like." Said Atem.

"Really?" asked Mana.

"I'm sure my father wouldn't mind." Said Atem.

Mana, Rena, and Mahado smiled. Then they all just stared at the fiery horizon. Letting all thoughts of doubt and sorrow just drift away from their minds. After the sun went down and all went dark, Mana and Mahado left together to attain to their evening duties; which leaves the prince and the servant. The horizon of fire had dispersed, only to be replaced by the twilight of the night sky.

"Rena, lets go inside, its getting cold out here." Said Atem.

Rena nodded and went inside with the royal prince. All of a sudden, Rena began to ponder about the priest she saw earlier that day, Akunadin. He seemed to know her mother, Yukina, fairly well. She could never forget that cold look he had on his face.

"Prince Atem…" said Rena, "Do you know anything about the Priest Akunadin?"

"I know a little about him." Said Atem, "My father told me he was ordained a priest when my father became pharaoh. I've heard he keeps his hood up all the time to hide that strange, golden eye of his."

"Oh I see."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The both of them to see whom it was. They then found a amiable Miu waiting patiently.

"Aunt Miu!!" greeted Rena. She immediately hugged her beloved aunt.

"Hi there, Miss Miu." Greeted Atem with a bow.

"Oh I almost forgot!! Prince Atem, the pharaoh is sending Mahado to escort you to the dining hall. He will be arriving shortly." Said Miu, "I also came here to pick up my niece."

"Ah of course." Said Atem, he then turned to Rena, "Rena I now dismiss you for tonight. Good night to the both of you."

Rena bowed to her prince and said, "Thank you prince, good night to you too."

Miu and Rena left the chamber.


	4. Takanori's Memorial

Atemu's Queen: AAHHHHHHH!!!!!! YAMI IT'S A VIRUS!!!!!!!!  KILL IT!!!!!!  EEEKKKKKK!!!!!!

Yami:  it's a fly….

Atemu's Queen:  its screwed up my computer!!!!!  In case you wanna know, ch 3 wasn't really "complete".  My computer screwed up and blew up!!!!

Yami:  it….is….a….fly….

Atemu's Queen: never mind….say the disclaimer before we start to bore the readers…

Yami:  Atemu's Queen does not own Yu-gi-oh….

Atemu's Queen:  oh and I like to thank the people that reviewed the previous chapter.  Thank you Dark Mage of Sea 13, Pharaoh's Angel, and cwthewolf.  Its good to know that people like the stories when one writes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Miu brought Rena back to the Servant's Sanctuary where Yukina stood waiting.  Yukina had a cloak on, which meant only one thing: She was going out to the city.  It was required by law to where a cloak if you were a resident of the Servant's Sanctuary, and you wished to go out into the city.  All people who served the royal family, had to conceal their identity before stepping out into the outside world.  In the city, servants were considered to be "monks" or "priestesses". 

            "Mommy, where are you going?  Into the city?" asked Rena.

            "Rena, Miu, put on a cloak, we have to go somewhere." Said Yukina.

            "Sister, are you saying we're going to that place where…" 

            Yukina replied with a little hush.  She helped her daughter find a cloak that would actually fit.  After all, Rena was the youngest servant in the whole palace, finding a small size for her is very difficult.  Once the three of them were ready, they quietly took off towards the stables.  There were two young stable boys watching over the horses and livestock.  One of the boys was fast asleep on a large heap of hay, the other was holding onto two horses, waiting for Yukina.

            "Miss Yukina," said the boy, "Here is two horses you asked for." He handed over the horses to Yukina and Miu.  Yukina and Miu got on the horse with no problem.  The stable helped Rena got on; she sat directly behind her mother.

            "Mommy, where are we going?" asked Rena again.

            Yukina didn't answer, instead she took off towards the city with Miu following from behind.  Like Rena's tour around the palace, this was like a quick tour around the city.  She always stayed within the cold, stonewalls of the Servant's Sanctuary.  Anyway she was to young to wander off in such a vast area full of people.  They rode past through the gateway of the city, and off into the desert, a forbidden area to many people.  They rode on until they reached a small cave at the base of a mountain.

            "Mommy, where are we?  Why have we left the city?" asked Rena.

            "Rena…I never told you about what happened to Taka…I mean your father." Said Yukina quietly.

            "No.  I never even knew I had a father.  I've never even met him." Said Rena, "What happened to him?"

            "Come with me, and I will show you."

            They all dismounted and hid the horses behind some large rocks.  Then, they went inside the cave.  All the cave passages were dimly lit by torches of a blue flame.  Everything seemed strange to Rena.  She wondered, _what person would bother putting up torches in a cave that was a far distance from the city?_  Yukina guided her sister and daughter through the dark passage.  She seemed to know which way they were going.  They went deep underground until the passage came to a dead end.  At the end of the passage, there was a small shrine.  There were small candles lit with blue flames, a sword that was stabbed deep into the earth, and a stone table.  The stone tablet depicted a warrior clad in armor, ready to go into battle. (FYI: The picture on the stone is the Black Luster Soldier)

            "It looks like a swordsman…" said Rena, "But  what happened to daddy??  Why hasn't he been with us for seven years??"

            "Rena, this stone tablet you see before you is all that remains of your father, Takanori." Said Yukina, "All that remains of him is his spirit, which now sleeps within this stone tablet."

            "But then why is he gone?" asked Rena, "I don't understand."

            "Your father was a brave man…he was a powerful warrior when I first met him.  I met him in my village, where it was soon burned by a band of thieves.  Miu and I escaped with his help.  When we wandered in the desert, we all thought it would become our grave.  But then we were all saved by a member of the royal family."  Said Yukina.

            "Who saved you from the desert?" asked Rena.

            "He was the prince of the royal palace, but now he is the man you know as Pharaoh Akunumkanon."  Said Yukina.

            "Touch the stone Rena.  It'll feel as if he was right next to you." Said Miu.

            Rena stepped slowly towards the stone tablet, and touched it with her youthful hand.  Unlike the stonewalls she lived in, this stone was warm.  There was a strong, powerful, yet kind presence inside of it.  Then, Rena felt as if there was a hand touching her face.

            "Daddy…." Said Rena, "I can feel his hand on my face."

            Yukina sighed.  She knelt down with her hands pressed together.  Miu understood how her sister felt and placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  Yukina was crying in silence.  It's been seven years since the death of Takanori.  He was said to have died a few weeks before the birth of his daughter.

            "Its ok Yukina…don't cry…" said Miu.

            Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from one of the passages.  Yukina got up and carried her daughter.  She gave a motion for her sister to hide somewhere.  She too, took her daughter to find a hiding place.  This cave, which was Takanori's grave, was a forbidden place.  For the past seven years, Yukina went alone to the cave to visit her husband.  When the footsteps came closer, there was a man heading to the shrine.  It was the Priest Akunadin.  He walked towards the stone tablet a stared at it for a while.

            "So this is the legendary resting place of that fool Takanori…." Said Akunadin to himself, "I can sense great power within this stone, and it has a very powerful _Ka_ inside of it.  But the spirit of Takanori repels me from getting this powerful _Ka._  He refuses to obey my orders…."  (FYI:_ Ka_ is what they called a duel monster in Ancient Egypt.)

            Akunadin glared at the tablet, and spat at its feet.  Yukina glared at Akunadin as he made his way to the surface.  They waited about an hour, not moving a single muscle.  Rena started to become very sleepy, and gradually fell asleep in her mother's arms.  She looked over to her sister, who waited patiently for an hour.  Yukina gave her a signal that it was ok to move again.

            "Yukina that was Akunadin…" said Miu, "Why was he here?"

            "I don't know…" said Yukina, "I have a suspicion that he wants the power that Takanori left behind.  But only a descendant of Takanori can control that power."

            Miu and Yukina both stared at the sleeping Rena.  It was made clear to them that Rena was the one who was destined to control the _Ka_ sealed inside the tablet.  They both left the cave quietly without saying a word.  They rode their horses back into the city, and they made it in time before the servants had to check into the Servant's Sanctuary.  Yukina put Rena to bed, and sat on the roof of the sanctuary staring into the night sky.  Rena's destiny was finally made clear, but how is a young girl who has virtually no place at all in the vast Egyptian  Kingdom destined to wield a power that even Akunadin lusts for?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen:  phew!! All done!!!

Yami: you made that chapter sad…

Atemu's Queen:  and I revealed some things about Rena, Takanori, and….

Yami:  ::sighs:: and she thinks I'm the one who reveals all the information…

Atemu's Queen: oh well, please review… and as a little spoiler, the next chapter will take place 6 years from when Rena sees her dads burial site.  And there might be a little thing going on between Rena and the…

Yami:  will you stop giving away the main plot!!!

Atemu's Queen: sorry…but I'm a little high on sugar….


	5. Black Luster Soldier

Atemu's Queen: YAY ANOTHER UPDATE!!!!!!!!

Yami:  she would like to thank Pharaoh's Angel for reviewing.

Atemu's Queen: well that's nuff said for now….

Yami: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Six years have passed since Rena learned about her father, Takanori.  As for the prince, he was beginning to have a certain interest in his own personal servant.  Mahado became a fully-fledged magician, and is now Mana's teacher.  Rena is also training to become a white mage.  It was forbidden by law for servants to practice magic, but Rena has a way of learning things in secret.

            Every year for the past six years, Yukina, Miu and Rena would go visit the cave in secret.  It was a strictly forbidden area; especially to servants of the royal family.  But Rena had to make the visits just to see her father.

            Now, Rena was in the garden with the grown Prince Atemu.  The garden and the balcony were places that Atemu and Rena would often hang out.

            "Rena, how is your White Mage's training??" asked Atem.

            "My prince… how do you know I'm training to become a white mage?" asked Rena.

"My father told me… he also told me you have a certain talent in the art of swordplay…that's very awkward for a girl…"

            Rena laughed and said, "I know the art of fighting was meant for men, but I just decided to give fighting a try…I'm only a beginner at swordplay; I'm much better at white magic…"

            "Is that so?"

            "But prince…" said Rena, "I don't want anyone to know about my training…I beg you not to tell anyone of this… you know the laws of your country… servants aren't permitted to use let alone learn magic."

            "I promise I'll keep it secret…but Rena the law which states that servants aren't allowed to practice magic wasn't made by my father.  It was made by Akunadin six years ago shortly after you were appointed to serve me."  Said Atem.

            "Six years ago?  But that was the same time when…"

            "When what??" asked Atem, "Go on finish what you were going to say."

            "Oh its nothing" lied Rena, "Never mind, just forget about what I said."

            "Oh..ok…"

            Atem and Rena walked around the palace like always.  Sometimes Mana and Mahado would join them, that was if they had the time to.  Every day would end at the prince's balcony.  They would look at the same beautiful sunset in the same spot.

            "Rena you've been really quiet lately" said Atem, "Is something wrong?"

            "Prince…have you heard about a man named Takanori?" asked Rena.

            "Of course I've heard of the legendary Takanori.  My father told me all about him."  Said Atem.

            "Is it all right if I ask you to tell me about that legend about him?" asked Rena.  She was blushing slightly.

            Atem motioned to her to come inside.  The sun had already set, and the heat of the land has diminished into the night sky.  All was cool and quiet.  They both sat on the bed facing each other.  They didn't know it then, but their hands were touching each other.  When all was quiet, Atem explained the legend of the man known as Takanori.

            "Takanori was a brave hero of our country, who was a skilled fighter.  He fought powerful warriors of enemy kingdoms, and always had a victory.  He left every battle without a scratch on his body.  He served my father for a very long time.  That was until thirteen years ago… around the time the Millennium Items were created, the great warrior mysteriously disappeared…" said Atem.  He paused and continued on, "About a week after Takanori's disappearance, they found his sword along with a large stone tablet of a carving of a swordsman in a cave.  They say that his spirit lives within the tablet, and that he left behind his power to carry on the task to his heir.  His final will said, 'Only one who bears my blood can wield the power that I possess.'"

            "Takanori….is my father…." Said Rena.

            "Rena, if he is you father, then you are the one destined to control the power he left behind.  That's really amazing!!! No wonder you have talent in swordplay!!" 

            They spent the rest of the night playing games with each other.  After Atem dismissed Rena for the night, Rena hurried to the Servant's Sanctuary.  Yukina was there, waiting for her with a cloak.  Rena looked at her mother and nodded.  She understood what they were going to do.  They were going back into the forbidden cave.  Miu was also there waiting with her sister.  Rena equipped her cloak, and snuck out of the Servant's Sanctuary.  They made their way into the stable, where the same stable boy waited for them with three horses.  At the age of thirteen, any person could ride a horse.  Rena could ride a horse fairly well.

            They mounted the horses and took off.  They past the palace gates, and entered the city.  Then they went out towards the border of the city and left the civilized area.  Yukina lead the three of them on a safe route to the mountain cave.  Once they reached there, they hid the horses behind large rocks; as they always have done for the past six years.

            Yukina lead the way through the cave to the shrine, where her husband's spirit lay.  Rena spent a little time talking to her father by touching the stone.  All was quiet in the cave until Yukina realized something.  They were not alone.

            "Sister what is it?" asked Miu.

            "We've been followed…" said Yukina.

            "Mother, whose been following us??" asked Rena.

            "There's no time for me to explain but, we must leave now."  Said Yukina, "We need to take a safer passage in this cave."

            The three of them left the shrine and went through the passage Yukina had chosen.  Just then, they heard a man's voice.  It was the Priest Akunadin.  Yukina glared at the man that hated her so much.  Rena still didn't understand why he has always treated people so terribly, especially her mother.

            "Miu, Rena, just follow this passage.  It will lead you straight to the surface, don't make any turns, just go straight." Instructed Yukina.

            "What about you??"  asked Miu.

            "I have to do something…" said Yukina, "I'll join you later on in the surface.  Once you and Rena reach the surface find the horses and run back to the palace."

            Miu nodded and took Rena's hand and guided her through the passage.  Rena didn't want her mother to stay behind.  When they were walking up towards the surface.  Rena ran back to save her mother.  She didn't want her to die at the mercy of Akunadin.

            "Rena!!" yelled Miu.  She ran after her.

            Rena didn't know what she was doing.  As she got closer to the shrine, she heard screams.  She knew it was her mother crying for help.  When she reached the shrine, she found her mother lying on the ground, half dead.  Akunadin had weakened her greatly with his Millennium Eye.  There was also a monster standing at his side, a large bug.  (Man Eating Bug)  Rena quaked in fear as Akunadin kicked Yukina. 

            "STOP!!!"  cried Rena.  She ran to her mother's side.

            "Foolish girl… you should have listened to you mother and run away like she said so.  Just like the way Takanori did.  He disobeyed my orders and payed the price, by having every single bit of him eaten away by darkness.  Now all that he is now is a carving of stone and a rusted blade."  Said Akunadin, "Do you want to know why your father died girl?"

            Rena didn't say anything, but before he let her answer he revealed the truth.

            "Takanori died during the blood sacrifice of the Kurnela Villagers.  All the people of the village had to be sacrificed in order for the Millennium Items to be created.  Takanori disagreed with this, and when he was about to tell the pharaoh about it, I killed him.  After the sacrifice was made, after the ritual had been completed, he ran off to tell pharaoh, but I caught up with him and got the best of him." Said Akunadin, "But now that you know the truth, you cannot be allowed to live.  First I'll let your poor mother witness you die, and then I'll kill her along with that dreaded Miu."

            He drew out a dagger and poised to stab Rena through the heart.  Rena backed against the stone tablet, and cried to her father for aid.  Akunadin laughed as got closer to Rena.  He held the dagger in the air and then a bright light emerged from the tablet.  The light was so bright that Rena couldn't see a thing.  When the light faded, Rena saw before her a warrior clad in armor, with the sword that was deep into the earth.

            "What is this magic?" asked Akunadin,  "Servants are not allowed to use magic.  So how is this little girl able to summon Ka?  It yields to her his complete allegiance, as if she was the Queen of Egypt!!"

            "Takanori…" said Yukina, "You have returned, but as Ka."

            Rena stood up and found the courage to finally stand up to Akunadin.  She found herself saying, "I summon thee, Black Luster Soldier!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen:  well all done!!! 

Yami: well at least you wont spoil it this time…

Atemu's Queen: why is that??

Yami: we ran out of sugar…..

Ateemu's Queen: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!  ::coughs and collapses::

Yami:  umm….she needs reviews…..


	6. All Alone

Atemu's Queen: thank you all!!!  Thank you for the review Black Mage if Sea 13!!!  AND THANK YOU FOR RESUPPLYING MY SUGAR INTAKE!!!!!!!!  ::eats cookie::

Yami:  hey, since theres a certain relationship between me and Rena, can you turn this into…

Atemu's Queen:  in case you were going to ask me to turn this story to a lemon, the answer is NO!!!!!

Yami: why not??

Atemu's Queen:  DON'T SAY THE FORBIDDEN WORD!!!!!!!!!!

Yami:  Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "I summon thee, Black Luster Soldier!!!"

            Akunadin amazed that Rena could control such immense poor.  But the Ka that he sought so desperately for was now to be used against him.  Akunadin  stared at the warrior that he killed thirteen years ago.  The memory of Taknori's murder began to haunt him.  He looked at Takanori or the Black Luster Soldier with fear.

            "It can't be…  servants are not allowed to use magic!!!"  yelled Akunadin.

            "Black Luster Soldier, attack the man that killed you thirteen years ago!!"

                        The Black Luster Soldier launched an attack directly for Akunadin.  His Ka stood in the way of the attack, but in the end it could not even defend against it.  Upon the attack, Akunadin felt great pain in his body. 

He pointed his finger at Rena and said, "Girl, don't think you have seen the last of me.  That power you now possess will soon be now, and I swear on my dead body that you will never control the power Takanori left behind for you!!!  Your are a fool just like  your father!!!"

            Akunadin fled the cave.  After he left, Rena ran to her mother's side to tend to her wounds.  She tried to use the healing magic she's learn in the past to heal Yukina's wounds, but in the end, the damage done to Yukina's body was dire.  And Rena's white magic skills were not strong enough to cure injuries that critical.

            "Rena…don't waste your time trying to heal me… you must let me go now…" said Yukina weakly.

            "No!!!  I will save you!!" cried Rena, "You can't leave me here all alone… I don't want to be alone.."

            "Rena, before I depart for the afterlife.. let me ask you something…" said Yukina.

            "What is it mother??" asked Rena.

            "Do you love Atemu?" asked Yukina, "When you were born, I felt that you were meant to be with him.  For the past thirteen years I've seen you.  The both of you have become very close…"

            "I…me??  With a person who is bound to become the next pharaoh?" asked Rena, "I have no place at all in this kingdom let alone the palace.  I am not even worthy to even touch the prince…"  She remembered what happened earlier that day, when she touched Atemu's hand, and his hand touch hers.  The mere thought of the prince gave Rena an eager desire.  She began to blush madly just thinking about him.

            "Rena… one day he will confess his feelings to you.  That is when you must choose the person you bound yourself to for the rest of your life.  You can continue living the life as a servant, and serve the man you love most.  Or you can trust what you feel inside your heart, and become something that you could never be."

            Saying those lasts words, Yukina gave her wish to her daughter.  She sighed deeply for one moment, and took her last breath.  Rena lay down next to her mother, and wept, mourning for the person that protected her from the harshness of the world.  She said a small prayer to the gods for her mother, and left the cave.

            When she reached the surface, she hoped to reunite with her aunt, her only living relative.  But all she found was Miu's lifeless body with a dagger through the heart.  If one death hurt Rena, another death broke her heart.  Now she was all alone in the cold hearted world.  She continued to weep for her family.  Her heart was filled with sorrow… and anger.

            "What sort of priest would do this….what sort of person would do this!!!" cried Rena.

            Rena wandered in the desert, following the tracks Akunadin, the man she hated the most, left behind.  She found out that the he stole the horses, and he wanted her to die in the desert with sorrow.  As she wandered endlessly, she began to think about Atem, and what her mother said before she departed.  She remembered her final words:   "You can continue living the life as a servant, and serve the man you love most.  Or you can trust what you feel inside your heart, and become something that you could never be…"

            After hours of walking, Rena reached the city.  She begged some of the merchants for food or water, but none listened to her plight.  She continued to beg the townspeople for help, but none heard her begging.  When she reached the town square, the heart of the city, she collapsed.  She was tired, hungry, and had no place to go.  She was alone.

            Her eyes began to tear, "Mother…Miu…"

            Then Rena collapsed in the middle of the city.  The people who saw this, either pretended to not see her, or just stare at her.  Suddenly, there was a crowd of people in the town square, staring at the motionless girl.

            "Who is she?" asked a merchant.

            "She's a priestess from the palace…" said a man, "She's only faking it just to put a curse on all of us!!"

            The crowd caused such a ruckus that the people of the palace became concerned.  Word spread quickly of the girl who has fallen in the city in the palace.  However, when the rumor reached the prince, he was the only one who realized who she was.  Prince Atem was walking through the palace looking for Rena.  He made his way quietly to the Servant's Sanctuary until he heard a conversation between two guards.

            "Hey have you heard?" asked the guard, "There's a young girl bout the age of thirteen out in the city."

            "What's she look like?" asked the other.

            "She a young girl with short brown hair… she wears a white cloak… and if I heard correctly she has a fine body too.  Maybe I'll go down and try to get my share of pleasure…"

            Atem heard this and walked quickly towards the guards, "You two… where is she now??"

            "She's in the town square… prince… you want a piece of that girl's body too??" 

            "Hold your tongue knave!!"  exclaimed Atem, "You call yourselves soldiers of my father, and yet your lust has blinded your wisdom!!!  How long has this girl been lying in town??"

            "About a day…" said the guard.  He shook in fear at the prince's anger.

            "The two of you are dismissed… if I see any soldier touch any female in this kingdom, unless its your wife, I will have your head…" 

            Atem motioned the guards to be on their way.  The two perverted guards left quickly without looking back.  Then, Atemu ran to the stable as fast as he could and got himself a horse.  He mounted it quickly and rode off into the city.  Shimon witnessed the prince's heroic effort.

            "Prince!!!  You must not go into the city !!!!  Its dangerous!!!" 

            Atem didn't look back.  Shimon sighed and said, "Akunumkanon… how on earth could you raise this boy to be so reckless??"  

            Atem rode as fast as he could into the town square.  When he reached there he found dozens of people crowding around Rena.  There were a few people poking at Rena's body with sticks, or throwing rocks at her just for the fun of it.

            "Stand aside!!!" commanded the prince, "Let me through!!"

            The people did as they were told.  There was no one who would defy the prince's orders.  Even if he wasn't a pharaoh yet.  Atem dismounted his horse, and glared at the people who beat Rena's body.  The people who beat Rena had a look of regret when the prince looked at them.  They kept their head down in shame.

            "Well make some room for her to breathe!!"  cried Atem.

            The people stood back, and obeyed the prince's orders.  He ran to Rena's side, and saw her twitching.  She began to cry and little and moaned in pain.

            "Rena…its all right…I'm here now…"

            Rena looked up slowly at the man who saved her, the man whom she loved.

            "I….I…."

            She didn't have the strength to confess her love.  Atem held her in his arms and placed her on the horse, and rode back to the palace.

            "Rena…" said Atem, "I love you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen:  ::sniff:: writing this chapter touched my heart!!!!

Yami:  why did you put two perverted guards in this chapter….

Atemu's Queen: don't worry…. They were only  minor characters… any way…. Review before I go into an emotional breakdown!!!!


	7. The Pharaoh's Pendant

Atemu's Queen: yay!!!!  Thank you so much people!!!  Thank you Pharaoh's Angel, lunasaturn, and killerchicken007!!!

Yami: well at least I don't have to say the disclaimer anymore…

Atemu's Queen:  oh yeah!!  I made a pretty poster w/ my disclaimer on it…

Yami: nice handiwork… it has a lemon you know…

Atemu's Queen:  ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME WRITE A LEMON???!!!! 

Yami:  eh heh… no… but…

Disclaimer:  Atemu's queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Atem rode as fast as he could to the palace.  Rena was half-awake and half-alive because of wandering for days.  She felt strong manly arms wrapped around her.  They were strong, but yet they were warm in a way.  She never expected the prince to be this bold.

            "Make way, make way!!" commanded Atem.

            The people made way for their prince.  Atem continued to rush towards the palace.  Upon his arrival, he quickly dismounted the horse, and carried Rena inside.  Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by Akunadin, the man that wanted Rena dead.  He glared at the prince, and spat on the ground.  He never forgot about his defeat in the cave.

            "Rena's Ka will be mine!!  A pathetic servant like her is not even worthy to summon ka." Said Akunadin, "And one day, I will rid the prince and my own son will become pharaoh!!  My son, the apprentice priest, Seto…"

            Atem brought Rena to his chamber.  He laid her on his own bed, and tended to her wounds.  He ran his hands down her face and sighed.

            "Rena…who done this to you??" asked Atem.  He asked again, "Who done this to you?"

            He laid his head on top of her chest and rested.  Carrying her from the city to his chamber tired him out.  Atem could hear the beat of Rena's heart.  This was the first time he could touch a girl.  Atem never knew that it felt so warm.  He continued to rest on Rena's heart, and wondered what could have happened to her.  The only way he could find out was for him to talk to Rena.  He also wanted to confess his love to her, but he wasn't sure if Rena was able to hear him say it.

            As the young Atemu's mind wandered off, there was a knock on the door.  Atem slowly sat up, and walked towards the door.  When he opened it, he found his father standing in the doorway.  His father had a look of concern on his face.

            "Father what is it?" asked Atem.

            "Is she all right?" asked Akunumkanon.  He looked over to Rena.

            "Yes, she's fine now." Replied Atem, "But now I worry about the person who did this to her."

            "Why is that?"

            "She was beaten real badly…" said Atem, "She was crying when I found her…"

            "Atem, come outside.  I want to talk to you about something." Said Akunumkanon.  He noticed that his son looked back at Rena, "Don't worry… Rena is safe now… thanks to you…"

            Atem stepped outside of the room with his father to discuss something that seemed to be important.  Atem seemed eager to learn what his father wanted to tell him. 

            "Atem, do you love Rena?"  asked Akunumkanon.

            Atem looked away and sighed, "Well we've been friends for a long time…"

            Akunumkanon laughed, "Don't make any excuses… I've seen how you look at her… you love her don't you?"

            "Well, yeah…I can admit that I love her…" said Atem hesitantly, "But she's a servant and I'm a prince…if anyone found out…"

            "You remind me of myself… and how I first met your mother…" said Akunumkanon, "She was my servant long ago when I was your age… I confessed my feelings, and she became something that she never imagined… She became queen.  Come here, I have something to give you… in a few years, you will take my place, you need to choose someone to support you in your rule…"

            Atem walked slowly towards his father.  Akunumkanon pulled out what seemed to be a necklace with a pendant of crystal.  The pendant had three small spheres forming a triangle shape.  It was on a beautiful golden chain.  In the center of the pendant was a small emblem bearing the millennium symbol.

            "This is the pharaoh's pendant…I gave this jewel to your mother years ago when I confessed my love for her, but before she died she wanted to give it to you, so that you may one day give it to the person you care for most.  The person who bears the pendant becomes the next queen of the kingdom." Said Akunumkanon, "Choose the person wisely, but at the look of things… you have already found that person…."

            "Rena…"

            "That's right… go on and give it to your girl…"

            Atem took the Pharaoh's Pendant willingly.  Akunumkanon smiled and left his son to be on his way.  As he walked away, Atem thought about how his father fell in love with his servant, it was such an ironic twist.  It was the same ironic thing that made Atem inherited from his father.  He laughed for one moment, and went back inside his chamber to check on Rena.

            Rena was finally awake.  When Atem entered the room, she smiled and blushed.  He walked over to her side and smiled.  He couldn't believe how happy he was just seeing Rena awake.

            "Rena… you're ok!!"

            "Prince Atem… thank you…" said Rena.  She bowed her head to show her appreciation.

            "Rena there's no need for formalities." Said Atem.  He sat next to her in the bed.

            "Prince… I don't know how to say this but…"  said Rena.  She still couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

            "Rena… before you say anything…" said Atem, "Let me give you something…"

            Atem pulled out the Pharaoh's Pendant, and placed it around Rena's neck.  Rena looked down at the jewel that the prince just gave her.  She was confused for a moment, but when she saw the sincere look on the prince's eyes, she understood.  Then, she remembered what happened when Prince Atem carried her on the horse.  She remembered him saying the words: I love you.

            "Rena…I love you…" said Atem once more.  He held onto Rena's hand and stroked it.  Then, he held Rena close to his body.  He could feel the beating of her heart, and the warmth of her body.  Rena felt no different.  She felt the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart, and not to mention his bold, strong arms.  She rested her head on his body.  Rena could smell a strange scent coming from him, it was a musky sort of scent, but it was beautiful.

            "Atemu… I love you…"  said Rena, "Thank you so much…"

            Atem helped Rena stand on her feet.  He escorted her towards the balcony, where the same sunset was taking place.  He held onto her hands once more and smiled at Rena.  Rena smiled back at him.  They placed their arms around each other, and held each other close once again.  Slowly, but gradually, they kissed each other.  Rena felt wonderful.  She felt the inside of Atemu's mouth.  Every bit of it was wet.  So there they were, prince and servant, kissing on the balcony, over the blazing sun set.  After what seemed to be a lifetime, they continued to hold each other, keep each other close.  Rena rubbed her head against his bold chest, and Atem held her head close to her his heart.  Rena felt a strange sensation going up her spine; she could also feel his warm breath.

            "Rena… when I become pharaoh…will you become my queen?  We'll rule the kingdom together…"  said Atem.

            Rena was silent.  She remembered what her mother said before she died.  Confess your feelings and become something that you never imagine.  When she remembered this, she began to tear a little.  That was when she remembered everyone that remained in her family died.  She cried on Atemu's chest.

            "Rena, what's wrong?" asked Atem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen:  :sniff:: another emotional chapter…. I just love making romantic scenes!!

Yami: you could've made a lemon scene…

Atemu's Queen:  ::wacks yami::  you pervert!!!  Why the hell would I write something like that!!!!

Yami: well you were soooo descriptive when I was kissing Rena…….

Atemu's Queen: oh well before I leave the readers to review… I need to speak to pharaoh about what I think about writing lemons……

Yami: you said your forbidden word!!!

Atemu's Queen:  ::cracks knuckles:: well well lesson 1 on why I hate lemons….

Yami:  eh heh….  """"  help me….      


	8. Anouncements Good and Bad

Atemu's Queen:  wow!!  I guess my little kissing scene did a lot!!  Thank you Pharaoh's Angel, Black Mage of Sea 13!!!

Yami: if you made it more descriptive, it would've been… more interesting…

Atemu's Queen: let me guess… you wanted to stick in a bed scene… however….I'M TOO YOUNG TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT PERVERTED!!!!

Yami:  ::sigh:: only trying to help…

Disclaimer:  Atemu's Queen does not own Yu-gi-oh 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Rena…. What wrong??" asked Atem, "Why are you crying?"

            "Mother… Miu…" said Rena, "They're all gone…"

            Rena began to cry.  With her confession done through, she still remembered that her mother and her aunt have both died.  Atem kept his arms wrapped around her, and brought her inside.  He escorted her to the bed, and comforted her.  Rena finally remembered that she was all alone, everyone in her family was now gone.  She remembered that she was all alone.

            "What are you talking about?" asked Atem, "Miss Yukina and Miss Miu… they're not…dead?? Are they??"

            Rena nodded and sobbed.  She felt that she wanted to tell Atem everything, but if she told Atem that it was a priest who killed her family, she would endanger Atem.  She continued to sob in Atemu's arms.  She didn't want anyone else to die because of a man who lusts for power, a power that she now controlled.

"Atem… they're gone… just like that… everyone in my family is gone!!!" cried Rena, "I'm all alone…. I'm all alone!!"

            Atem snuggled her a little, and comforted her.  He kissed her forehead, and said, "Don't worry… I'll look after you…I'll take care of you…"  said Atem, "Rena… who did this?"

            "I cant tell you…" said Rena, "If I told you…he would probably kill you too…"

            "Rena, please tell me who killed them." Said Atem, "If you told me, I would ask my father, and trust me he will find and deal with the man who killed Yukina and Miu."

              "I can't… I just can't…" 

            Atem, continued to hold her close to his body.  He wanted to help Rena, but he thought if he helped her, it would make Rena worry even more.  So he decided that if Rena didn't want to tell him, he might as well not know about it.  He also knew that Rena would have a hard time living on her own in the Servant's Sanctuary, so he wanted to help her.

            "Rena… can you stay with me for the night?" asked Atem, "You are still a little tired, aren't you?" 

            "Are you sure its ok?" asked Rena, "I have to report back or else everyone will think I am dead…"

            "My father knows you're alive." Said Atem, "So if he knows if you're alive, that's enough proof."

            Rena bowed her head in thanks.  Atemu smiled in return.  They both remained quiet for the rest of the night.  That night, Atem made a promise to Rena.  He promised to protect Rena from anyone that dared to do her harm.  He also promised to take her hand in marriage when he was made pharaoh.  It would be a few more years before Atem could become pharaoh, but he thought it was worth the wait.  For the night, he let Rena sleep on his bed, he slept on the bedside.  It was very ironic for a servant and a prince.

[Bedtime!!! Time for Sleepy children!!!!]

            In the morning, Rena woke up finding Atemu's hands touching her breasts. [ I wonder what our young prince did in the night….]  She smiled and blushed slightly.  She understood how much Atem loved her.  She also felt the same for him.  She thought that if Atem didn't save her the other day, she would still feel weak and miserable.  Rena also recovered very quickly during the night.  Her wounds healed rather fast.  She looked at the prince, who was still sleeping at the bedside.  She stroked her hand through his angular hair.  The prince stirred a little, and slowly opened his eyes.  He had awakened to find Rena's hands stroking through his hair.  He smiled, and stroked his hands through her rugged brown hair.

            "So… sleep well?" asked the prince.

            "Yes…" replied Rena.

            "Ready for breakfast?" asked Atem.

            Rena nodded and got out of bed.  She made the bed with the help of the prince.  Then after they were all cleaned up, they went to the royal dining hall, where all the meals were held.  It was an enormous room.  The floors were made of marble, and the pillars were made of alabaster.  Rena stared in awe at the magnificent room.  Atem gracefully escorted Rena to a seat.  Rena also spotted Akunumkanon who greeted her as if she were his own daughter.

            "Ah!!  Rena!!" greeted Akunumkanon, "Its so nice of Atemu to bring  you here!!" 

            Rena bowed her head in thanks.  "Thank you, my pharaoh…"

            Akunumkanon nodded and sat down.  Also at the table were the pharaoh's priests.  One of which was Akunadin, who glared at her.  Atem sat right next to her, for she was now a guest at the table.  Akunumkanon noticed that Rena was wearing the Pharaoh's Pendant and smiled.  He winked at his son knowing that he confessed his love to the girl he cared for most. 

            Akunumkanon stood up to lead the morning blessing to the gods.  He turned to his son and said, "Now my son has an announcement about his young guest."  He then sat down to let his son talk.

            Atem got up slowly and looked at Rena.  He was not yet skilled at talking to a group of people.  It was something he had to work on before he becomes pharaoh. 

            "Everyone," said Atem, "This young woman who is now a guest of mine, is Rena, my servant, and the person who I love."

            Most of the priests replied with "awwwww".  Except for Akunadin who continuously glared at Rena.  Atem gave a small pause and continued on, "Last night, I confessed my love to Rena, and now I will ask her for her hand."

            He looked to Rena and motioned her to stand up, he held her hand.  He paused once more, took a deep breath, turned to Rena and asked, "Rena, will you be my queen?  Will you take my hand and help me follow my father's rule?"

            Rena was amazed that he asked for her hand.  She thought that this was all a dream come true.  She was fulfilling her mother's wish: to become something that you never imagined.  She was the future queen of Egypt.  Rena replied with a small nod, and bowed to her prince.  Then, Atem put his arms around her and kissed her.  Like the kiss from the other night, it was wet.  Everyone in the room applauded to the romantic event.  The servants in the room watched, and whispered amongst  themselves how Rena was so lucky to become the next queen.  Akunumkanon's eyes began to tear to show how proud he was of his son.  After it was all over, Akunumkanon, stood up once more for another announcement.

            "Ahem, I have a grave announcement to make…" said the pharaoh with a grave look on his face, "This morning, a group of my soldiers found Yukina head servant, and Miu dead in a cave outside the city.  I asked if anyone would be willingly take Yukina's place to run the servant's sanctuary, but no servant answered.  So now I ask my fellow priests, who here shall run the servants?" 

            Akunadin smirked and quickly stood up before anyone else could, "I will, my pharaoh… I have _always_ wanted the duty of running the servants in this palace… I shall gladly… accept this duty…"

            "Very well," said Akunumkanon, "You shall start tomorrow…"

            Rena was shocked to hear Akunadin as the new head of the servants.  She had this feeling that he would try to kill her by making her work to death.  However, since she was given the job of serving the prince years ago, Atem would protect her.  One of the most important laws of the servant's was if a person has done a duty successfully for more than five years, they remain with that duty for the rest of their life.  She has served Prince Atem for six, which meant that she was safe.  However she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to her even if she remains in the service of the prince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: sorry if this was short… I was in a big hurry…

Yami: hurry for what??

Atemu's Queen:  note to my readers: I will be on vacation for the next couple of days… so I wont be updating for a while, but when I get back I'll give ya a big surprise chapter!!

Yami: I hate surprises….just like the one time when Yuugi set me up on a date with Anzu….it was a pure nightmare!!!

Atemu's Queen: well review!!!  and don't worry…I'll be workin on the next few chapters in da car for 8 hours!!

Yami: btw….where are you going anyway??

Atemu's Queen: Maine baby Maine!!!  Bar harbor, Nova Scotia… I'm guessing its an 8 hour drive from NYC… but its gonna take longer cuz im drivin up from Maryland man!!!!

Yami: ….. its gonna be a long trip….


	9. Akunadin's Wrath

Atemu's Queen: YAY!!!!  IM BACK!!!!!

Yami: what a horrible experience….

Atemu's Queen: oh in case you wanna know whats wrong w/ pharaoh here, he got sea sick on the way to Nova Scotia…..

Yami: so did you!!!

Atemu's Queen: I think almost half the passengers on the boat got sick….including pharaoh and myself….. oh well if you're interested to see what yami and I did on vacation, check my profile in a day or two!!!  Oh and thank you Dark Mage of Sea 13, and Pharaoh Atemu's Angel!!!

Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh 

Atemu's Queen: and now for the chapter that I worked so hard on; the fricken surprise I promised everyone!!!  It depend if it's a good or bad surprise though….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            One day has  past since Atem announced his engagement to Rena.  Everything in the palace went back to normal, Atem continued with his royal duties, and Rena returned to her life as a servant.  She also continued his studies in white magic and summoning Ka in secret.  Most of the priests were pleased of the announcement of the future queen.  Everyone except for Akunadin, who was now the head honcho of the Servant's Sanctuary, was pleased. 

            It was now early morning, Rena got up early to serve her love as usual.  On her way out of the underground sanctuary, she found Akunadin waiting at the entrance.  She kept her head down to make sure she wouldn't make eye contact with him, but then he stepped in her way and stopped her.

            "Girl, if you're on your way to see the prince, he has a new servant." Sneered Akunadin.

            "But sir…" said Rena, "I've served the prince for years now.. you can't change a servant's job once it has been given.

            Akunadin glared at Rena and slapped her across the face.  Then he grabbed her by the hair and yelled directly into her ears, "You will not speak unless I ask you to!!  If you choose to disobey my orders.. I …will… punish…. You…"

            He let go of Rena, who was now in pure shock.  She was now separated from the one person that could protect her from Akunadin's power.  She may have defeated him once in the cave, but now that she is in the palace, she wasn't allowed to summon Ka.  She was afraid to find out what kind of job Akunadin would even give her.

            "Girl, you are now to clean the floors in the dining hall and the baths.  In the afternoon, you are to prepare midday meals.  In the evening you are to serve me in the temple." Explained Akunadin.

            Rena couldn't believe any of this.  Akunadin gave her one of the hardest jobs in the whole palace.  The maximum number of jobs a servant could have is two.  She was going to work until she dropped dead at Akunadin's feet.  To make things worse she had to serve him in the evening.  She had to serve the man that killed her parents and her family.

            "Oh, and if you ever slack off," said Akunadin slyly, "I shall have one of the guards report any kind of laziness to me.  Then I will come over to wherever you are, and I will make your pathetic excuse for a life a living hell.  As for you, I will personally beat you myself to repay the damages that were caused a few days ago…now get to work girl!!"

            Akunadin slapped Rena one more as a warning of his power.  This time he hit her harder, and the sheer force of the blow knocked her to the ground.

            And so, Rena went down to the dining went down to the dining hall to scrub the beautiful marble floors.  She was now being forced to work with a group of strangers, all of whom were twice her age, and she was being watched by a group of perverted guards who made horny comments about Rena's body. 

            "Put your backs into it bitches!!" commanded the guards.

            Cleaning the floors was extremely hard.  The dining hall was an extremely large room, and if it ever got dirty, the stains were hard to remove.  All of Rena's co-workers slacked off in the corner, and glared at Rena while she worked.  They all despised her because of her connection to the prince, so they all let Rena do all the work.  Some of them would spit at Rena and curse at her.  When Rena couldn't take any more of it, she collapsed just once, then one of guards brought Akunadin to the dining hall because of "laziness".  Akunadin pulled out a whip, and beat Rena to the ground.  All the servants who hated her so, watched the beating in fear.  The floors that Rena worked so hard on were now stained with her blood.  Now she was just lying there, with tears of sheer pain running down her face.

            "This better teach you not to ever slack off!!" spat Akunadin, "Now clear up this floor from you dirty blood!!"

            Rena cried and moaned in pain.  She was so angry at Akunadin for the brutal murder of her family, and ruining her life even now.  But since the use of magic was forbidden, she could not call on her father's spirit for aid.  Even if she did, Rena would be banished from the kingdom for eternity, and be branded a criminal.  She couldn't even heal the wounds on her back.  Rena was forced to clean the floors alone in pain, she scrubbed the floors of her own blood.  If she were to complain, the guards will once again summon Akunadin for another beating.

            After that, she went down to the baths to scrub the floors once more.  With blood dripping from her body, and no help at all, it took forever to clean the floors.  After she finished, her back hurt so much.  Then she went back to the dining halls to prepare the midday meals.  She hoped that Atemu would come to see what Akunadin has done to her, but once she heard that he is out in the courtyard training in swordplay, she cried silently in despair.  She saw her friends Mana and Mahado at the hall.  She wanted to talk to them, and tell them what has happened, but then again she dared not to say anything.  She could hardly hold her own with one beating, who knows if she could survive yet another one?  Mana spotted her childhood friend and greeted her.

            "Ah Rena!!" greeted Mana, "So nice to see you again!!"

            Mahado turned around and greeted her as well, "Hello there Rena.  What's wrong? You look hurt."

            "Senpai's right Rena-chan." Agreed Mana, "You don't look too good."

            "Ah…" Rena kept her head down.  She wanted to talk to her friends so badly, but knew she couldn't.  Just then, Akunadin walked into the dining hall with a whip.  Rena turned around and stared at him with fear.  All she wanted was to be with her friends and nothing else, she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

            Akunadin turned to Rena and asked her slyly, "Girl, you are not talking to anyone are you?"

            Rena quickly shook her.  Akunadin's hideous glare then turned into a hideous grin.  He turned to Mana and asked her, "Apprentice mage, have you spoken to this servant?"

            "Ah yes Mr. Akunadin, sir." Replied Mana, "Miss Rena and I are friends." 

            "Priest Akunadin," interrupted Mahado, "What has happened to Rena?"

            Akunadin ignored Mahado's question and ordered him, "Mahado, this break for you and your student is over.  As for your apprentice, you need to discipline her more.  We need strong mages for the future."

            "Very well…" said Mahado quietly, "Mana… lets go…"

            Mana and Mahado left to continue Mana's training.  After they left, Akunadin pulled Rena by the hair to a corner.  "So, you have disobeyed me yet again by talking to one of the palace mages.." said Akunadin, "I guess one punishment is not good enough for the heir of Takanori…"

            Rena backed against the wall in fear.  Akunadin grinned and beat Rena once more.  He kicked her against the dining hall floor.  No one was there to witness the beating, so Akunadin had so much pleasure in beating.

            "_Heh heh…" thought Akunadin to himself, "After I beat his girl to her death, that Dark Warrior which so possesses will be mine!!"_

            "Stop!" cried Rena, "Please!! No more!!"

            Akunadin laughed and kicked her once more.  He grabbed her hair and yelled directly into her ear, "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNTIL YOU ARE SAID TO!!!"

            Rena continued to cry in pain as he continuously beat her.  After that, Akunadin dragged her out of the hall, and brought her to one of many shrines not far from the palace.

[ The shrines were called Ouji  Shrines.  Its were a person's Ka is stored.  Very much like a duelist's deck.]

            He dragged her inside , and threw her against the wall.  Rena cried because of the bruises and scars from being dragged; because of all that, she has been made weaker.  She didn't have enough strength to even stand on her own two legs.

            Meanwhile, Prince Atem was having a hard time with his new servant.  Every time he said a word to her, she kept on giggling.  She couldn't make the bed, and she was very much of a klutz.  When Atem couldn't take anymore of it, he dismissed her.  He walked out on his balcony to watch the daily sunset, but this time he was alone.  He wanted Rena standing right next to him watching the sun rest in the valley.

            "Rena…" said Atem, "I miss having you around… what's happened to you?"

            As the prince looked onwards into the distance, he heard screams coming from a shrine.  He noticed that it was coming from Akunadin's Shrine.  Then he saw Akunadin drag a young girl into the palace.  The girl was beaten badly, and she cried in pain.  Atem squinted to see who the girl in dire need was.  He saw something sparkle on the girl's neck.  Atem gasped and realized that it was Rena.

            "Rena!!" cried Atem.  He rushed out of his chamber, but his way was blocked by two guards.

            "Let me through!" demanded Atem.

            "Forgive me prince, but we are under strict orders by Lord Akunadin." Said one of the guards, "Recently there has been a dangerous sorceress around in the palace, and we need you to stay inside."

            Prince Atem couldn't believe any of this.  Everything that day was all wrong, everything was all Akunadin's doing.  Akunadin dragged Rena to the darkest part of the entire palace, the basement, also known as the dungeon.

            "From now on you need not worry of checking into the Servant's Sanctuary…" sneered Akunadin, "**_This _**is your new home!!!"

            Akunadin opened the door to one of the dungeon cells, and threw Rena against the stone cold wall.  Rena let out a loud cry of help , but no one answered to her plea.  Akunadin laughed, "Foolish girl!!  If you think crying out to the prince will help you, you're more of a fool than Takanori was!!  From this day forward, you are forbidden to ever see him again!!"

            He kicked Rena hard and continued to beat her.  He yelled into her delicate ears once more, "That foolish prince will never become pharaoh!!  Only my son!!  Only my son will become pharaoh!!"

            Akunadin brought Rena close to him, and licked the blood on her neck.  He tried to touch her, but Rena fought him off.  He could beat her all she wanted, but he will never touch her.  Just then Rena remembered a spell she learned recently, it was a spell of holy magic that fought off all dark forces.

            She whispered the words to the spell, "Spirit of the heavens, grant me the power to rid darkness and bring forth light…"

            "Hold still foolish girl!!"  yelled Akunadin, "Bear my son so he could become the next pharaoh!!  If Seto wont do it, then I will do it myself!!"

            Rena continued the spell, "…on the bonds I share with the light let our powers combine and strike down the foe before me…"

            A bright light came forth in the dungeon, and Akunadin looked up to see what it was.  Rena yelled out, "Holy Rail!!"  The light took form of rails and struck Akunadin.  Akunadin ran out of the dungeon to avoid further damage.  Casting the Holy Rail spell exhausted Rena for it was an advanced spell of white magic.  Now she laid in the dungeon, half alive, alone in the dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: the surprise chapter doesn't end here…lots more romance comes soon!!

Yami: you put a rape scene? What about a lemon?

Atemu's Queen: that's the closet thing to lemon I can ever go…

Yami:oh crap

Atemu's Queen: REVIEW!!!!!

            ****


	10. Hope Still Remains

Atemu's Queen: ok another update!!!  I got lotsa reviews for the previous chapter.  I give my sincere thanks to Matsu Shindou, Game Lover, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, and Dark Mage of Sea 13.

Yami: kweh…..

Atemu's Queen: well looks like someone's really grumpy… I think someone needs a hug…. ::hugs Yami::

Yami:  um….thanks….

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

Atemu's Queen: now its part 2 of my surprise chapter!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The whole night, Atem thought about Rena.  He couldn't even eat his dinner without thinking about her.  He remembered her cries for help, the blood dripping from her body.  He was planning to see her in the Servant's Sanctuary to see what has happened to her.  But as he lay wide awake in bed, he thought about what the future might be like.  He imagined himself waking up every morning with his queen right beside him.  They would raise their kids together, and the kingdom will prosper.  But as he remembered the painful event he witnessed today, that dream was beginning to drift away.

            "Rena…"

            His mind was restless; he couldn't take it.  Atem got out of bed because of complete insomnia.  He walked out unto his personal balcony, and stared out into the distant twilight.

            "_Akunadin must have done something to her…" thought Atem to himself, "Its as if I can feel her pain somehow…"_

            Atem felt a sharp pain in his chest.  He rummaged around his messy room to find some sort of cloak to hide himself with.  He snuck out quietly out of his chamber, and made his way to the Servant's Sanctuary her heard an interesting conversation between Mana and a fellow mage in one of the corridors.  Mana seemed very worried.

            "Mana, why are you worried about that servant that was thrown into the dungeon this evening?" asked the mage.

            Atem hid behind a pillar to listen in on the conversation.  When he heard the word "servant", he knew it had to be Rena.  However a part of him did not want to believe that Rena was branded a criminal, for the dungeon was a place for people whom were a disgrace to the kingdom.

            "The servant that was thrown in the dungeon…" said Mana gravely, "…It was Rena…"

Atem wanted to think that wasn't true, but then a thought came up in his head.  He thought, could it be that someone found about her secret knowledge in magic?  Atem continued to listen in for more information.

"Rena…" said the mage, "You mean the prince's fiancée??"

Mana nodded and replied, "But Rena isn't a criminal.  I've known her for years!  She's not that kind of person."

It was as Atem had suspected.  Rena was imprisoned because of Akunadin's hatred for her and her family.  He knew Akunadin had no respect for the servants of the palace, but moreover, he despised Rena.

Atem hurried off to the dungeons to rescue his girl.  Whenever guards would pass by, he would pull some crazy stunt and hide behind something. [ Imagine him in Syphon Filter!!]

As Atem hurried to Rena's prison, Rena was in her dark cell, alone and afraid.  She was alone because she lost her parents to Akunadin, and she was afraid because she broke the law.  She attacked a priest by using a holy spell, but only by means in self -defense.  With nothing to keep her body warm, she huddled in the corner of the cell.  She began to cry because of the scars on her body, and the emotional distress she was in.  And then, Rena had become light-headed, and then finally sleepy.  She fell into a deep sleep hoping to dream of something that would keep her hopes up.

                                    [Rena's Dreamy Time!!]

            Rena found herself floating in the night sky.  The city was directly below her.  She panicked for a moment, but then she finally realized that all of this was all but a dream.  Rena looked around and spotted the cave, which her father and mother now rest.  A bright light shot out from the heavens and lit up the night sky, and struck the cave.  Rena saw a small figure emerge from that light.  So like every dreamer, Rena made herself do something seemingly impossible, and flew over to the light.  When she reached there, she found that the light had dispersed, and a young man was before her.  He had rugged brown hair like hers, and dark brown eyes just like hers.  His face had a fierce, but gentle and kind look.  His body was slim, but muscular, and he wielded the sword that was laid in Takanori's resting place.

            "Father?"

            The man smiled and nodded.  He held out his hand for Rena, and she gracefully took it.  This man was Rena's Father, Takanori.  "Rena…its all right I'm here now…" said Takanori in a deep beautiful voice.

            Rena hugged her father, and cried in his bold arms.  She was so happy to see her father after thirteen long years.  Takanori held his daughter and comforted her.

            "Father… I cant believe its actually you!" cried Rena gratefully.

            Takanori smiled and said, "Don't be afraid of Akunadin… even though he killed me, and now that he's trying to kill you, just remember that my spirit will always protect you…"

            "But father, the laws of the country have changed, "said Rena, "As servant such as myself is forbidden to summon any type of offensive or defensive magic."

            "Maybe you are forbidden to use magic as a servant…" said Takanori, "But are you forbidden to use it if you are a queen?  You are engaged to the young Prince Atem am I not correct??

            Rena nodded and sighed.  She just remembered what Akunadin said to her earlier that night.  As long as she was a servant she had no freedom.  She remembered that she was also forbidden to see Prince Atem as long as Akunadin controlled her life.

            "I'm sure that the prince will do something about it…" said Takanori, "Just remember to not be afraid… If you ever need me, call out my name and I'll be there at your side…"

            Rena hugged her father once more.  Then she felt another person was holding her.  She noticed that the other person had a musky sort of scent.  Rena instantly recognized who it was; It was Atem.  Takanori nodded and winked at Rena.  Before he disappeared, blew Rena a kiss.  She smiled and waved at her father.  After he disappeared, it suddenly became dark around Rena.  She heard a voice that seemed faint and distant, but familiar.

            "Rena!! Wake up!! Open your eyes!!"

            Rena was surrounded by a void of nothingness.  Then deep in the darkness, there was a small light.  The light gradually became bigger and brighter until it lit up the whole void.  Once the darkness was dispelled, a figure with angular features appeared, Atem.  He turned around and smiled at Rena.  It was Atem, but only that he seemed a bit older.  He wore the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and he was garbed in beautiful white robes.  He took Rena's hand, and kissed it.  Rena smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  She placed her lips upon his lips and kissed him.

            "Rena!!  Please wake up!!"

                        [Pop!!  It's the End of the Dream!!!]

            Rena stirred and little and slowly opened her eyes.  When she completely opened them, she found Atem holding her.  Atem smiled and sighed with a sign of relief.  Rena smiled and quickly hugged her prince.  She began to cry again, but this time, these tears were tears of joy.

            "Rena, what happened to you?" asked Atem.

            "Prince…" said Rena, "I'm so glad you came…"

            "Who did this to you?" asked Atem, "Did Akunadin do this to you?"

            Rena nodded.  She turned around to show him the scars that were given to her from the beatings.  Atem gasped and comforted her.  He was definitely going to do something about this.  He thought of the most perfect idea to rid the pain from Rena's back. 

            "Rena…" said Atem, "I just thought of something that will save you from this life…"

            "Tell me…. What is it?"

            "Rena…I'm going to ask my father to make you a royal princess of this palace." Said Atem, "That way, Akunadin will never lay a hand on you ever again.  You are after all my fiancée…"

            "Atem…" said Rena, "Akunadin… he tried to touch me… he wanted me to bear his child so that his son will become pharaoh…."

            "That son of a…"

            "Prince!!  You must not say a curse such as that!!"  cried Rena.

            Atem held Rena's hands and made an oath to protect her, "Rena, you need not worry of the priest to ever harm you again.  I'm going to take up to my chamber, and we'll discuss this with my father."

            "But prince… what about that priest?" asked Rena.

            "I don't know…"  said Atem.  He suddenly picked up Rena.  She was filled with awe when he did this.  She began to blush madly as he carried her out the dungeon.

            "Rena, we're going to my father's chamber to talk about this right now." Said Atem, "If Akunadin remains as head of the servants, he will try to kill you, but if I make you a princess, you will be freed of this life, and then not even Akunadin can touch you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: all done!!!

Yami:  mm…  ::eating pocky:: strawberry….

Atemu's Queen: you're eating my pocky again!!!!

Yami: but I love strawberry pocky….

Atemu's Queen: fine!! I'll let you have it, but leave some for me!!!

Yami:  ::nods and continues eating::

Atemu's Queen: ok review!!!  and FYI we're coming close to the end here!!!! 


	11. The Pharaoh Must Think

Atemu's Queen: yay yay!!!  Another update baby!!!!  Thank you Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, and Dark Made of Sea 13!!!

Yami:  sorry…..i don't have any funny quotes at the moment……

Atemu's Queen: that's because you sleep to much…..and you're an amnesiac….

Yami: well its not my fault that I cant remember anything considering that 3000 years have passed….

Atemu's Queen:  stare at the lovely disclaimer folks!!!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Atem…. Are you sure this will work?"

            "Trust me… it'll work, I know it will."

            Atem brought Rena to the surface, and away from the accursed dungeons.  Along the way Rena told Atem about what happened that day, her new jobs, the new penalties, and how she fought back against him twice.  She told him how Yukina and Miu died, and about how she got the Black Luster Soldier.  Atem was amazed at how Rena went through all that.

            "Rena, you can summon Ka?" asked Atem.

            "Yes….if that's what you mean…." Replied Rena, "But the Black Luster Soldier is really the spirit of my father…. He attacked Akunadin only to protect me."

            "Rena, summoning Ka takes a lot of work," said Atem, "The only people that are strong enough to summon let alone control Ka are my father, and the priests.  The art of summoning is the highest level of magic there is.  Mahado is just learning, Mana still needs to learn the basics of magic, and I can only learn it from my father."

            "I see…."

            Atem made a turn in one of the large corridors.  The whole hall in that area was made of gold.  Rena has never been to this part of the palace.  No servant was allowed here.  The only servant that was allowed to enter this sacred space were those who were known Sacred Servants.  These servants were greatly respected by the pharaoh and the subjects of the palace.  Rena remembered her mother mentioning something about the sacred servants years ago.  It was when Rena first saw Akunadin, she remembered her mother calling herself a Sacred Servant to the pharaoh.

            "Rena whats wrong?" asked Atem.

            "I've never been to this part of the palace before."  Said Rena.

            "Oh this whole corridor is called the Pharaoh's Sanctuary." Said Atem, "You can tell because of the gold that shines everywhere.  This place is forbidden to many people… the only people who can enter here are the Sacred Servants, very few of the priests, and myself.  This is sacred space, so you better be careful whenever you come here, but this time I'm here to protect you."

            "Thank you…" said Rena.

            Atem kept on running until he reached the end of the hall.  At the end of the vast hallway, there was a large door made of gold.  Atem stood up straight, and knocked on the door.  There was a loud voice that called out, "Come in."

            Atem pushed the door with his back so that it may open.  Anyway, his hands were full from carrying Rena; she was to weak to walk this far on her own.  Atem went inside the room.  As for the room itself, the pharaoh's chamber, it was enormous.  The floors and walls were all made of gold.  As for the size, it was about the size of the Servant's Sanctuary.

            Pharaoh Akunumkanon was outside on his personal balcony staring out into the Nile.  He turned around and saw his son, along with a weak and tired Rena.  Rena was half asleep and half awake at the time.

            "Atemu, what has happened?" asked Akunumkanon, "Why is Rena in such a poor condition?"

            "Father," said Atem, "Rena has been hurt all throughout today because of her new jobs, and the new penalties for the servants.  Out of all the servants beaten out today, Rena has been beaten the most."

            "Who gave Rena the new jobs?" asked Akunumkanon, "She served you for about four years, am I not correct?"

            Atem nodded and said, "Father, Akunadin was the one who changed Rena's duty, Akunadin was the one who did this to her… and it was Akunadin who… who…"

            "That's enough Atem." Said Akunumkanon, "I shall have one of the other priests to take control of the servants…Akunadin will be removed from his control, but I cannot remove him from the palace."

            "Father… I was thinking…" said Atem, "Now that Rena and I are engaged… I was wondering if you could make her into a royal princess."

            "Why should I make Rena a princess?" asked Akunumkanon, "Why should I do that when she is to become the next queen?"

            "Father…I don't want to see Rena get hurt again…" said Atem, "She's been through enough…"  he was beginning to cry, "I don't want to see Rena hurt again….."

            Akunumkanon walk over to his son and hugged him.  He comforted his son and said, "Its all right my son…I shall think about this idea of yours… Rena shall return to her original job for now, until I make the decision of turning her into a member of the Royal Family."

            "Thank you father…" said Atem quietly.

            "Take Rena to the baths to clean her up…I will send out one of the  Sacred Servants to…"

            "No father…" said Atem, "I'll do it myself…"

            "Very well." Said Akunumkanon, "She may return to work anytime she is ready."

            Atem bowed to his father to show his thanks.  He exited the Pharaoh's Chamber to take Rena down to the baths. He made a strange decision to give Rena the bath, but he did it because of how concerned he was for her.  He walked down the Pharaoh's Sanctuary hoping that his father would make the right decision to make Rena a princess.  He exited the sanctuary, and noticed that Rena woke up.  She took her hand and wiped the tears off of the prince's face.  Atem looked down at her and smiled.  He was glad that Rena was ok.

            Just then, Atem heard footsteps coming towards him.  He looked around to see who it was.  Rena also heard the footsteps, right from the start, she knew who it was.  She held onto Atemu and hoped that nothing bad would happen.  Then, Akunadin entered the hallway, and as he walked past Atem and Rena, he looked down at Rena and glared at her.  Akunadin then made his way to the pharaoh's chamber to speak with the pharaoh.

            "Lets hope my father makes the right decision…" said Atem.

            Atem brought Rena to the baths.  He let Rena sit down on the marble steps, then he took white cloth and soaked it in water. 

            "Rena… I uhh…" said Atem bashfully, he was blushing madly, "I need you to take off….your… umm…  your …..dress….. eh heh…."  

            Rena blushed and willingly agreed to do as Atem told her.  She stood up slowly, and slowly took off her clothing.  Atemu's body felt really funny as Rena undressed in front of him.  He walked slowly towards Rena, he realized that Rena was a little uncomfortable, but it was natural thing.  He took the wet cloth and wiped Rena's face, he then wiped the blood off of Rena's back, which revealed scars that will never go away.  Rena looked at the prince as he washed her body.  She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him.  Atem smiled and kissed her on the cheek, and then continued to clean the bloody wounds on her body.

            "Atem… thank you…" said Rena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen:  wow… those two have got it goin on!!!

Yami: you could've made that bath scene a lot more interesting…..

Atemu's Queen: go plant yourself a lemon tree pharaoh….anyway….review review!!!!  WE ARE SO GETTING CLOSE TO THE END OF THIS!!!!!! AND THERES GONNA BE A SEQUEL TO THE RENA/ATEM SAGA!!!!!! 


	12. Sleep Talking Atemu

Atemu's Queen: IM BACK FROM OTAKON BABY!!!!!

Yami: why couldn't I go??

Atemu's Queen: I thought you went w/ me….oh wait that was some person I hugged cosplaying as you!!!! 

Yami: grr….

Atemu's Queen: well maybe you're mad because I went to the L'Arc En Ciel concert…

Yami:  I'm comin next year whether you like it or not!!!

Atemu's Queen: umm…next year I'm planning to be Malik…..so…..

Malik: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yami: who will I be? 

Atemu's Queen: ummm yourself….. anyways…I'd like to thank Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Flower of the Nile, and Black Mage of Sea 13.

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

Yami: BUT I WANTED TO SEE THE L'ARC EN CIEL CONCERT!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Atemu finished Rena's "bath".  After that, Rena was still a little weak from Akunadin's beatings, so Atemu willingly agreed to carry Rena up to his room.  As they walked to the Prince's Chamber, all was quiet in the palace.  The only things that made noise around in the corridors were the sparks of the brightly lit torches, or the loud snores of the lazy night watch guards.  Every servant, subject, soldier, and mage was fast asleep in the quiet twilight of the night.

            Rena was still in a little pain.  Whenever a breeze came, she would wince and whimper because of the sting of the scars on her back, which were to remain on her body for the rest of her life.  Atemu would do his best to keep her comforted and secure.  Now that he knew that someone was out to kill the woman he loved, he promised to remain at Rena's side every second of the day.  He was relived that Akunadin was removed from his power in the Servant's Sanctuary, but he was still in power within the temples.

            "Atem-kun…." Said Rena quietly, "If pharaoh doesn't make me a princess, what will happen then?"

            "Well…theres always the Sacred Servant title…" replied Atem, "But even if you are made a Sacred Servant, you still will be considered as a servant to Akunadin…."

            "He killed my parents…." Said Rena gravely, "He killed Miu….what kind of priest would ever kill?"

            "You know what?" asked Atemu, "I really don't know…."

            Atemu arrived to the large stone door with the symbol of the eye of Ra.  He slowly opened the door and entered his vast domain.  He let Rena lie down on his bed because of her serious condition.  Rena insisted that he should sleep on the bed, and she would sleep on the floor, but Atemu refused.

            "Rena, I want you to sleep on my bed." Said Atem.

            "Atem-Kun…" said Rena, "You should sleep on the bed …it is not right for a prince to sleep on the floor and a servant to sleep on the bed…"

            "Rena, the injuries on your body are still severe," said Atemu, "You need bed rest in order to recover from those whip wounds."

            "But prince…"

            "Akunadin is still after you Rena," said Atemu, "I'm going to watch over you for tonight.  You need to be careful in the palace, but as long as I am here by your side, you wont have to worry about anything!!"

            "Prince…."

            "Are you still going to refuse to take the bed?"

            "No.." said Rena she looked down and blushed slightly, "Umm…thank you…"

            Atemu stayed at the bedside, keeping a watchful eye on Rena.  Rena was so tired from the servant work, that she fell asleep immediately.  Atemu knelt there at her side, and he looked outside at the sky.  The stars were fading out one by one, then sky was lit by a rose color.  He stepped outside to see what was happening outside.  He saw that the city was lit by this rose color, and then a bright crimson.  He looked towards the east and saw a crimson ball of fire rise from the valley.

            "Wow…" yawned Atemu, "Pretty…"

            Atemu went back inside as soon as the sun rose to the skies.  He laid on his couch, or furniture and quickly fell asleep .  Two hours later, Rena woke up finding Atemu snoring on the majestic couch he was on.  She chuckled a bit and got out of bed.  She recovered very quickly, even for a young thirteen-year-old girl.  She walked slowly towards her fiancée and sat by his side.  He rolled around on certain occasions, and continued to snore loudly.  Rena stroked her hand through his blonde bangs.  She remembered the dream she had that night.  She remembered what her father looked like, and she remembered Atemu's appearance as pharaoh.  Then, she noticed that Atemu's began to stir, and she noticed that he began to mumble some words.

            "Atem-Kun???" asked Rena.

            "…where's…where's…." mumbled Atemu, "…where's the cow?? Moo….moo…."

            "…..Pr…Prince??" asked Rena.

            "…hey…" mumbled Atemu once more, "..hey…come back please…. I want my cow meat…..moo….moo…."

            Rena just sat there dumbfounded as Atemu kept sleep talking about cows and some other thing.  He rolled around and grabbed Rena's breast.  Rena was in awe, but then Atemu slowly began to open his eyes.  When he finally regained consciousness, he felt something soft, then he noticed that he was grabbing onto Rena's left breast.  They were both quiet with a bright rosy red color on their cheeks.  Atemu quickly released his hold on Rena's chest.

            "Rena!! I'm sorry!!  I shouldn't have…."  said Atemu.  He bowed his head down in shame.

            "Oh…its all right!!!" said Rena, "I didn't mind at all!!  You were just talking in your sleep and…"

            "…I was really tired so I didn't know what I was doing." Said Atem, "Please forgive me…"

            "No…its all right…" said Rena, "You were very tired that's all…theres no need for an apology."

            Atemu chuckled and smiled.  Rena smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  They had an intimate moment early in the morning.  Atemu was still tired after only getting about two to three hours of sleep, but he remained awake so that he would protect Rena.  He wanted to spend as much time with Rena before he would become pharaoh  because even if they were to marry, he wouldn't spend a lot of time with his queen.  The role of the pharaoh was so important that he had to place the people's needs before his own needs.  That would include spending time with Rena.  Atemu gave a kiss on the lips for his morning greeting for Rena. 

            But, as they kissed away, there was a knock on the door.  Atemu got up slowly and groggily opened the door.  He found his father, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, Akunadin, and a young boy about his age with short brown hair standing in the doorway. 

            "Father, what is it?" asked Atemu.

            "Atem, I have made my decision about Rena…" said Akunumkanon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: DONE!!!!

Yami:  ::sowing a costume::  damn thread….get through the needle damn it!!!

Atemu's Queen: well now that Otakon's over…I'll continue to update and I promise you the ending is a few chapters away!!!!

Yami:  OOOWWWW!!! ::pokes himself with the needle::  where are the band aids???!!!!!

Atemu's Queen:  Yami…. Otakon 05 wont be here for another 365 days…..you already have a costume…

Yami: what??

Atemu's Queen:….yourself…. anyways…as pharaoh gets "ready" for the next Otakon, review!!!!

Yami: I WANTED TO SEE L'ARC EN CIEL!!!!!!!


	13. Seto

Atemu's Queen: ha!! Another UPDATE!!!!

Yami:  damn it…. ::still sowing a costume::

Atemu's Queen: oh well hey guess what fellow readers!!! Ah and thank you Dark Mage of Sea 13, and Pharaoh Atemu's Angel!!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Atemu, I have made my decision…" said Akunumkanon.

            "Please come all of you come inside my chamber…" said Atemu quietly.  He opened the door wider and welcomed his father, Akunadin, and the young boy inside his chamber.

            Rena walked over to Atemu's side to hear news of the pharaoh's decision for her.  Akunadin glared at the girl who has defeated him twice in a row.  The young boy with brown hair was continuously looking at the prince and Rena.  Akunumkanon sighed and took a deep breath to prepare for the announcement.  Rena was clinging onto Atemu's arm as the intensity began to build up in the room.  Atemu's heart began to beat faster and faster with each passing second.

            "Atemu…" said Akunumkanon, "Rena will not become a princess of the palace…"

            Rena looked down to the floor with a look of upset.  Atemu held Rena close, and at the same time, kept a sharp eye at Akunadin.  Akunadin grinned as the room was filled with dead silence.  All you could hear was the chirping of the birds outside, and the sound of the liveliness of the city. 

            "My good Pharaoh Akunumkanon, if I may." Sneered Akunadin, "When this girl…ahem…was incidentally thrown into the dungeons, I went down there to see what happened to the poor creature, and she attacked me with a white magic spell.  As you know, magic is an art strictly made for high classed denizens of this palace and the temple…."

            "That's a lie!!!" cried Atem, "It was you who…"

            Akunumkanon interrupted his son's protest, "That's enough Atem… Akunadin, just last night, my son brought Rena up to my chamber, it seemed that she was whipped badly by someone.  The wounds on her body seemed very critical, and I highly doubt someone about Rena's age would be able to cast high level white magic.  After all, white magic was intended for healing.  Only a high leveled white mage would be able to cast holy spells that attack."  He looked towards his son and winked at him.  Atemu understood and smiled.

            "Heh… my dear Akunumkanon, you do not yet understand," sneered Akunadin, "This girl has not attacked me once but twice in the same week!!!  She almost killed me the first time, by summoning Ka, the sacred art intended for high mages and priests!!!"

            Rena kept her head down in fear.  Atemu continued to hold her close and comfort her.  Rena thought that it was all over, but Atemu had a look of pure confidence on his face as if nothing was wrong.  She thought that she was going to branded a criminal all because she attacked a priest by means of self-defense. 

            "My dear pharaoh…" said Akunadin, "May I have a word with the prince's young fiancée?? Privately???"

            Atemu glared at Akunadin as he continued to grin.  The look on the old priest's face was like that of a serpent, poising to strike its prey.  Rena's mixed feelings suddenly turned to fear.  She knew he was going to give her another beating, all to pay back for the damage she caused to the priest.  Atemu looked at Rena whose eyes were beginning to tear, as if she was preparing to cry.  Akunumkanon observed Rena the whole conversation.  Though she didn't say anything, he was observing her behavior. 

            "Oh course you may speak with Rena, dear Akunadin." Said Akunumkanon gravely.  He looked over to Rena and nodded.  She slowly nodded as a reply, and slowly walked out of the room with Akunadin.

            Akunadin lead Rena deep into one of the many silent hallways of the palace, far from the prince's chamber.  Rena was being forced into a corner, and Akunadin glared at her terrified face. 

            He grabbed her hair, and spoke directly to her ears, "I thought we made an agreement…."

            "What… what are you talking…"

            Akunadin threw her head against the wall.  Rena cried in pain.  "You will not speak until I ask you to!!!  It's hard to believe that you of all people have been chosen as second in command for the kingdom!!"

            Rena flinched.  She only has recovered a little just so could walk, but as she cried in pain, the wounds all over her body were beginning to bleed again.  Akunadin got up and began to walk away.  Before he left her there, he spat directly at her face.  Rena just laid there in the corner, hurt, alone, and afraid.  She was simply terrified of Akunadin.  He killed her parents, and he tried to rape her.  At midday, Rena was still lying there, she was too weak to even stand on her legs.  She heard footsteps coming from the hall.  She hoped that it was Atem, but it wasn't.  At her feet, she found the same young man from before. 

            "Are you ok, Lady Rena?" asked the man.

            "Ye…yes…" replied Rena, "I…I'm fine…"

            "My name is Seto, I'm training to become a priest.  Prince Atemu's has been looking for you."  Said Seto.

            Rena remembered Akunadin mentioning the name Seto once.  She remembered that time when that old, horny, priest tried to rape her.  It seemed that Akunadin wanted Seto to rape her, but Seto refused to do such a thing.  Rena couldn't believe that Seto was Akunadin's son, he seemed to nice to be considered as Akunadin's son.

            "How long has the prince been looking for me?" asked Rena.

            "After the pharaoh left his chamber, he seemed worried." Said Seto, "I know the prince pretty well, I've studied with him.  He asked me to help find you."

            "Where is he now?" asked Rena.

            "He's somewhere in the palace searching for you."  Said Seto, "You are very lucky to have a fiancée like him."

            Rena smiled and said, "Yes, I suppose so."

            Seto helped Rena stand up and guided her back to the Prince's Chamber.  Upon arrival, Rena found a relived Atemu waiting for her at the balcony.  His face was full of sweat, and he looked very tired from running around throughout the palace.  Rena ran straight into his arms, with tears running down her face.  Atemu held her and kissed her on the cheek.

            "Hey…Rena…" said Atem, "It's all right now, don't cry…"

            "…Its….him…" cried Rena, "He tried to…"

            Atemu turned to Seto and said, "Seto-san, thank you for bringing me back Rena, my father was right Seto, you are a very reliable person."

            "Its my pleasure to serve a friend Prince Atem." Said Seto he bowed down and continued, "If you'll excuse me, I must be off."

            Seto left the room to leave Atemu and Rena alone.  Set understood that sooner or later, the both of them would wed.  After Seto left the room to proceed to his own business, Atemu turned his concern to Rena, who was still in shock.  He held her close to his body, and told her all that happened while she was away.

            "Rena, there is something that you must know." Said Atemu.

            Rena wiped the tears off her face and asked Atemu, "What is it?"

            "Rena, although my father couldn't make you a princess," said Atemu, "He wants you to become a Sacred Servant, like Yukina before you.  The ceremony that will make you a Sacred Servant will begin tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: all done!!!

Yami:  ::pokes his finger::  OWWWW!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!

Atemu's Queen:  """  eh heh please review!!!!


	14. Foresight and Flashbacks

Atemu's Queen: ahh!!!! Mornin everyone!!!

Yami: ::still sowing:: hmph….

Atemu's Queen: thank you Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Random Otaku Friend, and Kirara!!!

Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the final decision was made, Rena was chosen to become a Sacred Servant. Although she was chosen to become a Sacred Servant, she would still be in the direct service of Prince Atem. The ceremony was supposed to take place in the palace temple at night. Prince Atem promised to stand at Rena's side during the whole ceremony. But for now, they were in the gardens, walking around talking to each other. Rena was wondering about the connection between Seto and Akunadin.

"Atem-kun," said Rena, "Is there um…a certain connection between Akunadin and Seto?"

"No… I don't think the two of them are connected…" said Atem, "Why is that?"

"Well, when Akunadin attacked me the other night, he mentioned Seto's name." Said Rena, "He called Seto his… 'son'"

"That's weird…"said Atem, "Seto told me his parents died a long time ago…maybe Akunadin was making it up?"

"Maybe…."

They walked around the garden tasting the newly grown fruit amongst the plants. Atem remembered that this was the place where he saved Mahado's life. Rena remembered Yukina giving her first job in the same exact spot. She promised to fulfill her mother's final wish for her, and become the next long awaited queen of Egypt. After their walk in the garden, Atem and Rena returned to Atemu's chamber to watch the sunset. After that, they went down to the temple where the ceremony was to take place. While they were heading down, Atem noticed that Rena was very nervous.

"Rena, if you're worried about the ceremony," said Atem, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, considering that it's my ceremony, I don't even know what to do…" said Rena.

"You really don't have to do anything," said Atem, "There is a giant magic circle drawn in the center of the temple, and all you have to do is stand in the middle of it. The temple priest will say a few words, and then the ceremony is complete. And that's about it I think…"

"Well, I hope that the ceremony is as you say it is…" said Rena.

They past the dining hall, and walked through the courtyard. The temple was connected directly from the palace. The halls which connected to the sacred temple had torches lit with a mysterious blue flame. The flame was neither hot nor cold; if your hand went through it, it will remain unharmed. Rena was amazed at the flames.

"The blue flames you see now, are flames that have said to have come from the gods." Explained Atem, "It's a flame that is used for special ceremonies of the temple."

"Oh…"

As they walked on, they reached a vast room. The floors and pillars were made of marble and alabaster. There were vast statues of the gods in the front of the room. Three statues were of great creatures. Rena looked up at the statues, for some reason, they seemed very familiar to her. At the foot of the statues was a symbol, the eye of Ra, the same symbol that was on the door of the Prince's chamber. In the center of the room was a magic circle carved into the floor in the shape of a pentagram.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon, Mahado, Mana, Seto, and the priests were there waiting for her. Atemu bowed to the statues to show his respects, and Rena followed after him. Then, Pharaoh Akunumkanon stepped forward and motioned Rena to step into the center of the magic circle. Rena slowly walked into the center of the room and stood in the middle of the circle. Then, Akunumkanon pulled out an old book. He opened it and flipped through the dusty pages. Then he set the book down on the ground, stood up straight and raised his arms in the air. He chanted words to a spell in an ancient sort of language. Then Mana and Mahado came forward with jugs of water from the Nile, the knelt down and poured the water slowly into the cracks. As the water flowed to fill the entire circle, the magic circle began to glow a bluish light. Akunumkanon continued the spell only that at this point, he raised his voice so that it could fill the whole room. Rena began to feel light-headed and dizzy, but deep in her heart she felt a little stronger; it was as if thousands of years of pure wisdom was flowing into her body. Then Rena heard a voice deep inside her head, distant, but familiar.

"….Destiny…one who becomes something one cannot…Power…power…shall it give light? Or will the dark lord conquer all? One's destiny can prove all….Love…love…. was it always meant to be? Tragedy shall strike if his destiny cannot be fulfilled…. One who's heart is filled with hatred shall trend a path of utter destruction and evil. Yet another who now lives in light shall betray, and call forth the dark lord, Zork Necrophidius. Two brothers shall be caught in a net of pure conflict, one who's heart is filled with love and compassion, the other whose mind has been controlled the one who betrayed…soon the time will come, destiny shall partake in events that cannot ever be undone……prepare yourself….. Queen of Egypt…."

After hearing those words, Rena collapsed in the middle of the temple. The blue light that had surrounded her had disappeared, and all had become quiet in the temple. Atemu ran towards Rena, who was now unconscious. The held her body in his arms, and placed his hand on her forehead in case she developed a fever. Then Akunumkanon walked towards his son, and placed his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Do not worry my son, she is merely getting used to the power that is now stored into her body, she'll wake up soon."

"Rena-chan has been through a lot this past week…" said Mana, "She needs to rest now…"

Atemu nodded and said, "Well I guess I'll let her just rest then."

Rena began to stir a little. She rolled around a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. She found Atemu holding her in his arms, everyone was watching them. Rena blushed a bit and laughed quietly. Atemu smiled at her and laughed along with her. All the priests replied with an "awww….". Everyone except for old man Akunadin who was mumbling to himself, and at the same time glaring at Akunumkanon, Atem, and Rena, he was furious that his plan to kill Rena failed twice. Then he looked over to Seto, who was happy for his friend.

Akunadin mumbled to himself, "Seto…you may not know it, but it will not be Akunumkanon's son that will become pharaoh, but you will be!! You will learn that power is your destiny, and your destiny is the throne… Those young lovers will know what power truly is… soon enough…."

Akunadin quietly left the temple as everyone looked onto their future rulers. He had a crazed look in his eye, knowing that soon his time to reveal everything will come. For now, he was to wait only a few more years; he was preparing to fulfill some sort of contract he made years ago during the creation of the millennium items. With the memories of the ritual during the creation coming back to haunt him, he remembered the threat Takanori gave him during the sacrifice of the Kurnela villagers.

[Flashback baby!! Flashback!!]

"Akunadin!!! What do you think you are doing!!!" yelled Takanori.

The Kurnela village, said to be home to many thieves, a perfect village for the sacrificial ritual. A mid-aged Akunadin was giving orders to soldiers to gather all the villagers and throw them into a cauldron filled with molten lava.

"Gather every villager!!!" ordered Akunadin, "Make sure no one escapes!!!"

"Akunadin!!!" yelled Takanori once more, "Sacrifice these innocent people, our countries reputation shall be tarnished with the murder of a peaceful village!!! What would your brother say about this?? His heart will break, and his spirit will weep in the afterlife!!!"

Akunadin held Takanori by the neck, "Takanori, tell my brother any of this, I will rip apart you and your family."

"You lay a finger on Yukina, Miu, let alone my own child, I will entrust my power into a person who carries my blood within their veins. My spirit will not rest in the afterlife, it will not rest in the eternal nirvana, it will hunt you down until your soul goes down to hell!!!!" threatened Takanori, "Even if you kill me I will still be a part of this world; a wandering spirit who seeks to kill the one man whose mind has been overthrown by hatred and darkness…"

Akunadin tightened his grip around Takanori's neck, "I hate to do this to a war buddy of mine, but now I must…the warrior who never lost a battle shall now lose everything he has dear, if you do find a way to the afterlife, you will watch me kill the people who you keep clutched deep in your heart…"

Akunadin threw Takanori against a wall. He held his hand out while Takanori recoiled from the throw. Takanori drew out his giant blade from his sheath and attempted to strike Akunadin, but Akunadin dodged the strike, drew a dagger, and thrust the dagger into Takanori's heart while he wasn't looking. Takanori yet out a loud cry, and fell on his knees. Then Akunadin grinned and slit the dagger through Takanori's throat, instant death.

[End of the flashyback!!!!]

Akunadin looked at his hands. Although he didn't know it for years, his hands had the scent of Takanori's blood, the great warrior who he murdered. He remembered when Rena obtained the Black Luster Soldier, he knew that Takanori still existed on the earth, the soldier had the same look that has shaken many warriors in the past. He remembered the look on Akunumkanon's face when he learned of the sacrifice, sad, and full of regret.

"Soon…Seto….soon…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: ALL DONE!!!

Yami: Akunadin's a horny old murderer…..

Atemu's Queen: well such a thing is to be expected!!! Old men that are insane are horny!!!!

Yami: ah…you have a point….

Atemu's Queen: we're almost done so give me some love and review!!!!!


	15. Coming of Age

Flower of the Nile- Rena was a tomboy in the beginning, but now she's becoming to dependant on Atem… don't worry, she'll do a little bit of fighting in the sequel

_Kirara- That was the point of the chapter; to reveal stuff about the past and hand out clues to the future. And I think I need just one more chapter to wrap up the story._

_Game Lover- Hai!! Thank you!!! _

_Dark Mage of Sea 13: the truth hurts… but we all must know who killed who sooner or later no?_

Atemu's Queen: and another update baby!!!!

Yami: zzz….::snores loudly::

Atemu's Queen: lazy….talk about lazy….oh well no jokes to tell this time!!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years have passed since Rena became a Sacred Servant. Nothing much has changed except for the fact that she was well respected throughout the palace. Her job remained the same; she continued her services to the prince. Rena also finally mastered white magic and black magic, and at the same time she developed a fine technique in swordplay. Once in a while, the priests would test her mastery of summoning in a duel.

Atemu's physical appearance changed dramatically; his voice became deeper, his eyes were more serious, and most of his features were more angular. He was a very serious person, but as serious as he could get, he still had the same feelings he always had for Rena and his friends. He mastered swordplay and summoning just as Rena did. Deep in his heart, Atem felt that his time was drawing near, and soon he will be wedded to Rena. His deepest desires were coming true, but desire sometimes comes with a price. As the days flew by, as he grew stronger, his father grew weaker. Now, Akunumkanon's days were numbered, his rule was coming to an end.

Rena was in the courtyard with the prince, watching him practice swordplay; Mana and Mahado were nearby practicing magic. Atemu was fighting against Seto, who is now a fully- fledged priest of the temple. It seemed like an even match to Rena, both were exhausted, but neither gave in.

"Seto! I've got to hand it to you, you've gotten better!" said Atemu in a cool, deep voice.

"You've gotten better too prince." Replied Seto, "But now it all ends!!"

Atemu laughed and said, "Hah! Indeed it ends now!"

They both lunged at each other, both preparing to hit the other. Atemu and Seto delivered the blows to each other, but both collapsed before anyone could deliver it. It was a stalemate. Atemu and Seto were lying on the ground panting from exhaustion. Rena sighed and ran to both of them. She cast a healing spell on them.

"You know…" said Rena, "The two of you been at it ever since sunrise…"

"Well, think of it as training!" said Seto, "I'm trying to toughen up the prince before he becomes pharaoh!"

"Heh…" said Atemu, "Well… that was quite the exercise… Seto, what do you say to a duel?"

"Atem…" said Rena, "You are in no condition to duel…"

Mana and Mahado entered the courtyard, finding two young, exhausted guys lying in the middle. Mana ran to Rena and glomped her, then she glomped Atem and Seto. Mahado sighed as Mana ran wild on her break. Mahado looked at the two exhausted young men and smiled. [Mana is the queen of glomping friends.]

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Mahado, "A prince and a priest exhausted from an epic battle?"

"Who won? Who won?" asked Mana.

Rena laughed as the both of them kept lying on the ground, staring at the sky. They were both full of sweat, and their faces were as red as the burning sun. Rena stood by Atemu's side, wiping the sweat off his face with a wet cloth. Mana cheerfully wiped the sweat off of Seto's face; she was whistling a tune while she did it. After, the two young warriors recovered from the long battle, they all went their separate ways, Seto went back to the temple, Mana and Mahado continued training, and Atem and Rena spent quality time together. The two soon to be wedded were walking around in the palace, arm in arm. At the end of the day, Atemu wanted to show Rena something. He brought her to the balcony, which oversees the entire city.

"Rena…" said Atemu as he pulled a long piece of rope, "Get on my back."

"Are…are you sure??" asked Rena.

"I want to show you something…" said Atem, "Come on… get on my back."

Atemu knelt down so that Rena could climb on his back. Rena did so, she was worried that she may be a little too heavy for him, but Atem seemed to not worry about his fiancée's weight. To Atem, Rena was pretty light for a seventeen-year-old girl, after she got on his back; he tied the rope around his waist so that Rena will remain attached to him. After he secured the rope, he climbed on top the stone railings, and began to scale the walls. Rena held onto him tightly; she has a thing for heights.

"Atem… are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rena, "I mean climbing up the palace walls with me tied onto your back…"

"Don't worry…" said Atem confidently, "I know the stone walls of my palace…don't you worry a bit Rena…"

He continued to scale the wall, putting his foot on any foothold he could find, and finding the easiest way to get to the roof. The sky suddenly turned a crimson rose color. Atem looked towards the sky and hurried up towards the roof. When they finally reached the roof, Atemu released Rena from the roof, and he finally got to show Rena what he wanted her to see, a red sun setting into the Nile. It was unlike the other sunsets they have seen for the past few years. This sun was a very deep crimson, like the crimson color within Atemu's eyes. Atemu took a few breaths because of the climb and carrying Rena on his back. Then he placed his arms around Rena's body, he started kissing her neck and her face. Rena was enticed by his touch, so she started kissing him violently. They were kissing on the Egyptian sunset, like the guilty lovers they were.

"Atem…." Said Rena. She sighed deeply as he continued to kiss her around the neck. She felt a strange, tingling feeling going through her body, first in began in her spine, and then spread throughout her body. It was as if Atemu's kisses were pure ecstasy. As for Atem, he could taste the flesh and warmth of Rena's body. Her head now lay on his chest, relaxed and peaceful.

"It will be soon Rena…" promised Atem as he held her head onto his body, "I promise you….it will be soon…"

After the sun had set and all became shrouded in twilight, Rena cast a levitation spell so that she and her prince could reach the ground safely. Atemu escorted her to the Servant's Sanctuary, where they said good night to each other and ended the day. As Atemu walked back up to his chamber, he found a exhausted Mahado running around the palace with a message for him from the pharaoh.

"Prince!!" called out Mahado, "You must come with me quick!!"

Atem walked towards Mahado and placed his hand on Mahado's forehead to check his temperature, "Mahado, what is it?"

"Pharaoh wants to see you." Replied Mahado. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, "Pharaoh Akunumkanon, he says he doesn't have much time left…"

Atemu gasped and didn't realize how much time his had left. "Mahado, please take me to him."

Mahado nodded and escorted Atemu to the Pharaoh's chamber. They were both running, knowing how little time they had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: ah!!! Another chapter complete!!! I feel so alive!!

Yami: ::snores::

Atemu's Queen: hm… doesn't Mr. Pharaoh look so hot when he sleeps?? Aww…. ::snuggles Yami::

Yami: ::snores::

Atemu's Queen: well anyway review!!!! Remember the next update is my last one!!! After that, look out for the upcoming sequel!!!


	16. Passing of the Pharaoh

Atemu's Queen: I had a problem logging on, so I'm going to post this final chapter before the week's end.

Yami: ::eating Pocky:: mmm….this is good…..do you have any more of them?? I finished this box already…

Atemu's Queen: well I was in a hurry writing the last two chapters so I could take a break.

Yami: mm..is there any strawberry pocky left??

Atemu's Queen: you…..you ate my final supply for sugar!!! How am I supposed to write the sequel now???

Yami: umm….

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahado and Atem were now running through the palace halls, making their way towards the Pharaoh's chamber. Atem hoped that his father would hold on a bit, so that he could have a word with him before he departs into the nirvana known as the afterlife. They made their way into the golden halls of the Pharaoh's Sanctuary; all was quiet in this hall. All the Sacred Servant's and priests have all gone to their quarters for the rest for another day. The continued down the golden hall until they reached the large door with the symbol of the eye of Amon-Ra. Mahado panted and opened the door for the prince. Atem ran inside where he found his father, lying in bed, pale, and dying. Atemu ran to his father's side to comfort him in his final hours on earth.

"Father…" said Atem, "I am here now…" He held onto his father's hand and stroked it gently.

"Atem…", said Akunumkanon weakly, "…before I go….i want you to have something….I want you to have my Millennium Puzzle…" Akunumkanon reached out towards the table besides him where the triangular puzzle now lay.

Atemu turned towards the table and held the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. The gold shined even in the darkest of nights, the eye of Amon-Ra glowed as Atem took it up. His father smiled at him, he was giving his son the item he treasured most, and the treasure he regrets ever having. Atemu put the puzzle around his neck, it seemed kind of heavy, considering that the entire item was made completely out of gold.

"Atem… your time has come….now you must take my place…" said Akunumkanon, "Rule this country with the woman you care for most of all… carry out my legacy….keep the peace within the kingdom…. Atem…"

"Father…" said Atem, "I will carry out your will…I will ensure peace within the kingdom…. Father I promise you!!!" Tears were now flowing down Atemu's cheeks. He would miss his father so much when he would rule as pharaoh. He knelt down by Aknumkanon's side and wept. Akunumkanon stroked his hands through Atemu's angular hair, and comforted his son…for the last time.

"Atem… take care of Rena when she becomes queen…" said Akunumkanon, "Take…care…of… her…"

Those words were the last words ever spoken from Pharaoh Akunumkanon, the king who kept a long period of peace. The great ruler breathed the air of the earth one last time and died. Atemu continued to weep over his father's dead body; Mahado came to Atemu's side and comforted him.

"Father…" cried Atemu, "I will carry out your will!!" He wiped the tears from his eyes and got up. He knelt down and kissed his father on the forehead to say good-bye. Mahado mumbled a small prayer to the gods for the pharaoh's departed soul.

"Good-bye….father…." said Atem quietly.

Atem spent the night in the pharaoh's chamber, lying at the bedside, spending his final days as prince with his father who has now departed. He cried a little during the night, remembering the good times they had together. They had such a strong father son relationship together. Atem remembered when his father helped him to first walk on his own. He remembered his first fall, and how Akunumkanon went to his side to comfort him. All the rushing memories made Atem feel sick to his stomach, causing him emotional distress and insomnia; he couldn't sleep for the entire night.

The next morning, Rena went out early in the morning to do her daily things. She found that Atem spent his night with his father, so she made her way to the Pharaoh's Chamber, where she discovered the death of a noble leader. She found Atem, sleeping at the departed pharaoh's bedside. When Atem awoke, she found him weeping so she went over to his side and comforted him.

"Father…I promise you…"

"Atem…its all right now…Pharaoh Akunumkanon can rest now…" said Rena.

"I have to carry out his will…" said Atem, "I have to…"

"Atem… we all have our time here on this earth…" said Rena, "Someday I will have to leave the world, but when I die, only my body shall die, not my soul… whether it would be by the sword or the decay of time… we will all die someday…. That is when you wait for the people you love on the other side…"

Atem hugged Rena as a sign of thanks. Then, there was a knock on the door, it was the priests who served Pharaoh Akunumkanon. Akunadin was also present amongst the priests, he dared not to say anything to Atem or Rena. Shimon came forward and spoke to Atem.

"Dear Prince…." Said Shimon, "Is it time??"

Atem nodded and replied, "Yes…I have spent enough time with him throughout the night…"

"Very well…." Said Shimon gravely. He motioned to the guards, who carried out Akunumkanon's body so that it could be mummified. He turned to the prince and asked him, "Prince…do you wish to be present at the ceremony??"

"No Shimon…" replied Atem, "I have spent enough time with him last night…I do not wish to see the mummification ritual being done on my father's body…"

"I understand…" said Shimon, "Good day Prince Atem…"

Shimon and the others have left to proceed to the mummification process. Rena held onto Atemu's hand. Atem walked out of the chamber with Rena. As they walked through the Pharaoh's Sanctuary hall, all was quiet. There was no sound made by the sparks of the torches or the sound of the wind. When the announcement was made to the people about Akunumkanon's death, all that was heard throughout the land of Egypt was cries of sorrow. The body was placed into a casket, and carried off into the Valley of the Kings, the eternal resting place of great Pharaohs. Atem didn't join the priests when they delivered Akunumkanon to his final resting place. He said he spent enough time with him the other night.

"Atem?" asked Rena.

"What is it?" asked Atem quietly. He was still distressed of the death of his father.

"Did I ever tell you how my family came here?"

"No…"

"Well…my mother told me this years ago when I got my first job here," explained Rena, "She told me how she used to live in a village with my father and Miu, and that it was attacked by a band of thieves. The three of them escaped into the desert. When all seemed lost, when the sands were about to claim their lives, they were saved by one man. Atem, it was your father who saved my family from the desert. If it wasn't for him then, I wouldn't be here telling you this tale…"

"Rena…"

Atem held her body close to his own. He placed his wet lips on hers, and kissed her slowly. He moved his way into her mouth tasted the juices inside. Rena felt him clutching her so tight that he would never let go in a million years. Both of them knew what was going to happen soon. The long awaited engagement has finally come to an end…the engagement that lasted for almost four years has come to a close. A new king is about to emerge from the palace, a new queen shall rule with him. As they romanced away, little did they know that a vast darkness was approaching. Events that would soon partake in their lives that would affect them for eternity, events that are triggered by fate and destiny, events that can never be undone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: AHHHHH!!!! YAY!!!!!!! ITS FINISHED!!!!! ::jumps off walls::

Yami: yay…..

Atemu's Queen: all right then!!! I shall work on the sequel right away!!!! I thinks its gonna be called something like "Sands of Time Part Two: War of the gods"…or something like that…. So if you want me to write the sequel gimme lotsa reviews!!!!


End file.
